The Past Can Never Lie
by fireflydiamond
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, and Melissa (OC) pull the biggest stunt yet! Lets just say Harry gets to know his parents...at age 17! The Marauders have fun in this new place. Who will recognize them? How will Harry react? Time is a tricky thing.OoTP sp. and a song
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters that obviously belong to J.K. Rowling.  There will be an original character that I DO own, but that is all.  And I do not own the song "Cruz" by Christina Aguilera.   And now, on with the story! 

**_"I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change_**

****

**_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_**

**_Tongue tied and twisted by all my memories_**

**_Celebrating a fantasy come true_**

**_Packin' all my bags, finally on the move_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change"_**

"James?"

"As I'm driving, I'm captured by the view So much beauty, the road becomes my muse 

**_The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind_**

**_Cool, calm, collective is the child that lies within, see_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change"_**

****

****

"James?  HELLO?"

****

**_"But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day_**

**_I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before_**

**_Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring_**

**_Finally free_**

****

**_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change_**

****

**_I'm leavin' today_**

**_Livin' it, leavin' it to change_**

****

**_But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it _**

**_One day_**  
  


"JAMES!  WILL YOU TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF?!"

James jumped out of the big armchair he was sitting in, startled at how loud Sirius was when he yelled.  He ripped off the Muggle headphones Lily had let him borrow.

"What?" he asked.

"We're ready.  Are you coming or not?"  Sirius then settled down.  "What are you listening to, anyway?"

James's face went red.  "N-Nothing.  Just something Evans let me borrow."

Sirius had a hint of laughter in his face.  "Since when did she become your best friend?"

"Well, I don't know.  She still hates me, I guess.  But I saw her listening to this in the Great Hall and she asked if I wanted to borrow it.  Don't ask me ho girls think.  It would be useful if they taught that in school."

"C'mon, Prongs, we're running late.  Moony and Wormtail are probably already down there.  Are you sure you know the right spell?"

"Padfoot, I've been studying it for months!  Just be happy Peter isn't doing it."

Sirius and James walked down the long hallways to the Room of Requirement.  Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were already waiting.  The Marauders had been known for their, ahem, experiments with different spells.  And this would be their biggest yet.  They would go down in school history for what they were about to do.

Meanwhile…

Lily Evans lay on top of her bed, head in hands.

Her thoughts were racing.  

_Stupid James Potter!  Why does he have to pick on people like that?_

_But he's not all bad.  Snape is a real prick and James was just teaching him a lesson.  Besides, he's kinda cute…_

_But, still, no one deserves all that ridiculing.  He's so annoying!_

_Yeah, but he never hurt you.  On the contrary, he asked you out…again._

Lily rolled over, her insides churning, giving her the feeling of being terribly sick.  Tears formed in her bright, emerald eyes.  James was sweet – to most people.  He was very thoughtful and he stood up for her.  He had loving friends and people just adored him.

But no.  She, Lily, would hate him.  And for no reason.  Sometimes she would try to be nice, like when she lent him her cd player.  Maybe it was an attempt to say she was sorry.  Maybe not.  She honestly didn't know.

She got up and stared out the window onto the Hogwarts grounds.  The sun caressed the blades of grass and they glistened.  Lily just stared down at them.

"Why can't I stop being a prick and just talk to James?" she said to herself.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily whirled around, but was relieved to find her best friend, Melissa Blaine, staring at her.

"Oh, it's just you, Mel.  I'm just…in a rut."

"Is it James?  Do you like him, or something?"

Lily was afraid to admit it.  She kept this bottled up for so long, even from her best friend.  No escaping now.

"Well, yeah, I guess.  But I'm such an idiot.  I can't just shut up and be nice for once.  Anyway, when are you going to ask out Sirius?  It's almost your deadline."  Lily tried very hard to steer the conversation elsewhere.  

"I still cannot believe you gave me a deadline.  I'll get to it, soon, alright?!  But this right now is about you and James.  Why don't we go find James and talk to him.  C'mon, I'll help you."

Lily went reluctantly, but knew it was right.  She needed to talk to James.

As they walked through the halls, Lily kept pleading inside her mind for the place where they would find him.  It was right when she thought this that a long door appeared at the end of the hallway.

Lily knew just what it was, for she had been there many times before when she needed to be alone.  She opened the door.

"James?"

"Evans?  What the bloody-"

But he was cut off by the loud BOOM and the blinding light that emerged from his wand.

A/N:  How do you like it so far?  I will update as soon as possible – as long as I get some reviews.  PLEASE R/R!!! 

****


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  It belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling (claps).  I only own Melissa Blaine.  And I don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence.  Rock on!

1 review, but I'm happy!  Thanx **BURN THE R.U.M**! :  Well, here's more.  Hope you like it as much as the first chapter.  There will be more soon, but maybe not 'till the weekend.  I'll try to writ before then, but it'll most likely be the weekend.,

I'm so tired of being here 

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

****

"Harry, are you ok?"

You used to captivate me 

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

****

"Harry, you're crying."

****

****

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_And though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

****

"Harry, please answer me," Hermione said softly.

Harry shook as if to come awake.  He wiped his tears off his cheeks, leaving no evidence that he cried.  "What?  Oh, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, mate," Ron chimed in.  "It's Sirius, isn't it?"

Harry couldn't look up.  He felt if he moved on single muscle, that he would break.  He felt so fragile, so vulnerable.  Something his strong, brave self had never felt before.  He was tired, depressed.  And he didn't like it.  "Yeah."

"Harry, there was nothing you could do," whispered Hermione.  "It was his choice to leave."

"Yeah, but it was my stupidity to chase after Voldemort."  

Ron gave a slight shudder.  "Harry…I…he can't come back.  Do you really want to think this way?  Whatever happened, happened.  You should try to remember him as a good man instead of thinking it was all your fault that he died.  He wouldn't want you to go on like this."

Harry still wouldn't look up.  Ron was right.  But Harry couldn't rid his mind of such thoughts so quickly.  It was all too painful.

History of Magic soon ended and Harry was forced to move.  It was his last class of the day.  He was free.  The three of them walked down the halls silently.  Harry had a morbid look on his face.

BOOM!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks.    
  


"What was that?" squealed Ron.

Without another word, they ran to the classroom where they heard the noise coming from.  Luckily, it was empty.

"Is everyone ok?" came a familiar voice.  "Prongs, nice work!"

As Harry heard the word "Prongs", his attention seemed to be more focused.

"Evans, what the hell are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you, James.  What did you do?" came a soft female voice.

"It's a time spell," came yet another familiar voice.  "We found it in the restricted section.  We're in the future!  I don't know how far, though."

"WHAT THE BLOODY-" the female screamed.

"Calm down, Evans.  I can get us back…I think," said James.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Lily.  We'll be fine.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter know what they're doing," another female voice came.

"Oh, Merlin!  You're here too, Mel?" said Sirius.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?"

"It's a party now!"  Sirius let out a laugh.

"Wait, who are they?" said Remus.  He pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  "Come here."

They obeyed, all awe-struck.

"Wow, James," said Peter, "the one with the glasses looks just like you."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm you're son.  My name is Harry."

"Wh-What?  You're my…no, you can't be.  There's no way…you don't, you can't…" James was frantic.  He had trouble grasping the fact that his unborn son was staring him right in his face.

"Calm down, James," said Sirius.  "Just relax.  Breathe in…"

James inhaled and waited for Sirius to say "breathe out".  Sirius had a sinister grin on his face, looking as though he would burst open with laughter.  James finally exhaled and play punched Sirius in the shoulder.  (A/N:  My friend came up with that joke and suggested I put it in a fic)

James calmed down.  "So, if you're my son, then who's the mother?"  

Harry just stared at the green-eyed, auburn-haired girl in front of him. 

"Fine, don't tell me.  Surprises are better anyway."

Harry turned away from Lily and stared at Sirius.  Tears filled his stinging eyes.  He wanted to hug his godfather and tell him what happened.  He wanted to warn him.  But Hermione seemed to have read his mind.

"Harry, don't."

And he didn't.  Pain could swallow him whole, but he was not allowed to tell.  

The nine of them walked the halls to the Gryffindor common room.  Harry was still looking at Sirius.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm just happy to see my godfather."

"I'm you're godfather?" he looked at James.  "Aww, Prongs, I'm touched."

They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  

"Same portrait, same place.  Hogwarts hasn't changed much," said James.

As Hermione said the password, the portrait swung open.  They all filed into the common room.

"We'll be right back," said Hermione.  Harry and Ron ran up to the boys' dormitories and Hermione went up to the girls'.

"So, Evans, why did you need to talk to me?  Let me guess, you're going to tell me to loosen up about poor Snivellus?" sneered James.

He wasn't ever going to quit, was he?  "Forget it, _Potter_.  It's no use.  Go ahead and humiliate whoever the hell you want."

James became serious.  "Lily…"

Sirius tried to make a quick change of subject.  "So, about Hogwarts.  We have to find out the dirt.  This place is just begging for us to destroy it."  He got a sinister look on his face.

"We'll have plenty of time to do pranks later, Padfoot," said Remus.  "I think we might have a little bit more to worry about right now."

 "Ok, let's go," said Ron, as he was coming down.

They went out of the room and followed the winding halls towards the doors leading outside.  

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!  What are you doing wandering around the halls?" came the familiar voice of Snape.  But when he realized who they were with, he stopped dead.

"Hello, Snivellus.  Nice to see you," said Sirius.

Snape quivered a bit.  "I d-don't know what kind of magic this is, Potter, but it doesn't look good.  F-fifty points from Gryffindor.  And come with me to Dumbledore's office.  You could be expelled for using dark magic.  Especially in this case."

Harry felt as though he would vomit as they followed Snape.  If Snape convinced Dumbledore that it was dark magic, he would surely be on the train home tonight.  He hated Snape more than ever, for he could never go back to the Dursleys.  It would be pure torture.  But how was Dumbledore going to react when he saw Sirius, Lily, James, Melissa, Peter, and Remus?  This did not look good.  Even for wizards. 

****

****

****

****


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  J.K. Rowling owns them.  I only own Mel.  YAY!  Oh, and I don't own "Imaginary" by Evanescence.

Thanx!  I got one more review from **darkstar111**:  Should I have them get revenge on Snivellus, or would it be too risky.  But then again, the Marauders are known for the risks they take…

I linger in the doorway 

**_Of alarm clock screaming_**

**_Monsters calling my name_**

**_Let me stay_**

**_Where the wind will whisper to me_**

**_Where the raindrops_**

**_As they're falling tell a story_**

****

**_In my field of paper flowers_**

**_And candy clouds of lullaby_**

**_I lie inside myself for hours_**

**_And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

****

****

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

Don't say I'm out of touch 

**_With this rampant chaos – your reality_**

**_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_**

**_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_**

****

**_In my field of paper flowers_**

**_And candy clouds of lullaby_**

**_I lie inside myself for hours_**

**_And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

****

****

"Harry, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming 

**_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_**

**_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_**

The goddess of Imaginary light 

"This is a problem, Harry.  Your parents are not supposed to be here.  They could throw off the whole time balance.  Dumbledore is going to be so mad."  Hermione was very tense.

"So, H-harry, is Snivellus giving you a rough time?  He isn't any better than he was as a student."  James laughed to himself.

"Potter, will you come off it?  Why do you have to be such a prat to everybody?" Lily snapped.

"But, Evans, I would stop if you would go out with me at least ONCE!"

"James, you're never going to change, are you?  I stand by what I said.  The giant squid would be a better choice than you."  But Lily felt a tight knot form in her stomach.  Much like the ones you get when you tell a lie.

"Will you two just be quiet?  We might be in serious trouble here, and we could very well be going to prison for this.  I don't know how it was back when you were kids, but we have laws about time travel now.  It doesn't help the fact that you're related to Harry, so they might think we're in on it, too.  So just shut up and keep walking."  Hermione took a long, deep breath.

"Wow, Hermione, I've never seen you so controlling," said Ron.

Harry wanted his say, too.  "Yeah and you really shouldn't be talking.  Remember third ye- OW!"

There was a red mark on Harry's arm where Hermione had pinched him.  

"All I'm saying," she said in a near whisper, "is that with them here and not being able to get back, our world could get a heck of a lot more confusing.  Just think about it, Harry."

They reached Dumbledore's office and it seemed like forever until they were allowed in.  Each person was nervous.  Dumbledore motioned for them to have a seat, not one bit surprised.  In fact, his eyes seemed to have a hint of joy in them, like he was seeing some old friends.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Yes?" Harry and James both said at the same time.

The old man paused for a moment.  "I will not deny that I am slightly confused.  How did this happen?"

"Well, you see Professor," said James, "We were…curious about time travel.  And you know us, we can't resist curiosity.  So, I found a spell and I studied, sending things like birds to the future, but having a timed amount for them to come back.  I accidentally forgot to use one this time."

"I see," he said.  "I will say, though, it is absolutely wonderful to see you again.  My heart has greatly missed some friends.  Oh, you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough.  You will have to stay here until you are able to get back, but I want you working on finding a way to get to the past.  You may go."

They each got up, extremely relieved.  But Dumbledore stopped Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I must forbid you to tell your parents – or Sirius – about their futures.  It would throw off quite a bit and our world could cease as we know it.  There are far too many dangers in time.  But it is useful for some things."  He winked.  "I know you will desperately want to tell, but I, again, must forbid you to do so."

Harry's heart sank, but he agreed.  He walked out to the halls, where Lily and James were bickering again.  Sirius came up next to Harry.

"They end up together, don't they?" he asked.

"How-how did you know?"

"Are you kidding?  Just look at that chemistry!"

"You can't breathe a word," Harry said.

"Okay, okay."

Lily woke up the next morning with a sore back.  She had to sleep on the couch, while Mel slept in the big armchair.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all slept on the floor.

_Well, they are gentlemen, I can tell you that._

She slowly got up and walked over the boys.

"Good morning, Lily," said Melissa.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake actually."

The girls walked up to the bathrooms and got ready.  

They were brushing their hair when Mel brought up a touchy subject.

"Lily, do you like James?"

Lily was aghast.  "Are you kidding?  _James?!"_

"Yes, Lil."

"No, of course not."  That cringing knot came once again.  _And to your best friend…_

"Whatever you say."

"What about Sirius?  Are you still hung up on him?"

Melissa gave a slight shudder.  "Lily, I love him."

"How can you love someone that quickly?  I just thought it was a crush.  But _love?_  There's no way.  Not at this age."

"And how exactly would you know?  Who said that love can only happen at a certain age?  It's not that limited, you know.  I don't know what most people say, and you can believe what you want to believe, but all I know is that I'm in love with Sirius Black.  It's not something you logically plan, Lils.  It just happens.  And sometimes you can't help who with."

_It's not something you plan logically, Lils.  It just happens.  And sometimes you can't help who with._  Those last words lingered in Lily's mind.  Mel was right: she didn't know.  But then again, maybe she did…

A/N:  Ok!  I'll update as soon as I get more reviews.  So how do you all like this chapter.  And just out of curiosity, since love is one of the main themes of this story, where do you all stand in the whole love vs. age debate?  Personally, I agree more with Mel.  It would be cool to hear what other people think.  PLEASE R/R!!   


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer:  I do not own the brilliant works of J.K. Rowling.  But I DO own Melissa.  YAY!  And I do not own "Just Missed The Train" by Kelly Clarkson.

A/N:  Thanx for the reviews, everyone!

BURN THE R.U.M.:  It's really awesome to know that you agree with Mel.  Lily should learn a thing or two from you…I feel and idea coming on…

Tropic:  I'm ecstatic to know that you liked it!  Here's more!

Ok, here is the next chapter…

Roll over baby, the time has come 

**_To make a little bit more room_**

**_I've hung around you, it's getting tough_**

**_I think I'm gonna break down soon_**

****

**_I remember, crying in the park, it was getting dark_**

**_Suddenly I looked up_**

**_You were my sky_**

****

**_So go on and_**

**_Sleep darling_**

**_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream_**

**_It's cool baby_**

**_It doesn't matter anyway_**

**_I'm so sorry_**

**_Got to the station a little too late_**

**_It's such a shame_**

**_We just missed the train_**

****

"Hey, Mel, what are you doing?"

Be quiet angel, don't make a sound 

**_Save it for a rainy day_**

**_Oh can't you see me, I'm such a mess_**

**_Trying hard to find my way_**

****

**_Do you remember, wasting all the time, we were felling fine_**

**_Though we couldn't walk a line_**

**_We were alright_**

****

**_So go on and _**

**_Sleep darling_**

**_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream_**

**_It's cool baby_**

**_It doesn't matter anyway_**

**_I'm so sorry_**

**_We got to the station a little too late_**

**_It's such a shame_**

**_We just missed the train_**

****

****

"Melissa, what are you staring at?"

Oh why'd that train just pass us by 

**_Didn't anyone see_**

**_We were stuck at the light_**

**_Or we would've made it on time_**

****

**_So sleep darling_**

**_Why don't you pretend we were just a dream_**

**_It's cool baby_**

**_It doesn't matter anyway_**

**_I'm so sorry_**

**_We got to the station a little too late_**

**_It's such a shame_**

**_We just missed the train_**

****

****

"MEL?? HELLO?!" Lily screamed, irritated.

"Hey, Mel, what's up?" Sirius said as he came over to the couch Mel and Lily were sitting on.

Melissa seemed to wake up out of her daydream.  She stared at the boy standing in front of her.  He ran his hand through his black hair.  He had a smile that could keep a room lit for hours at a time.  She blushed a little.

"Nothing much.  Just the same old thing."

Lily got a mischevious smile on her face.  "Oh, I forgot.  I have to go borrow something from Remus.  I need it for…my…cd player!  Yeah, I also have to get that back from James."  She ran out of the common room and up the boys' staircase.

Sirius sat down next to her.  He smiled and Mel could hear her heart booming loudly inside her chest.  "So, how've you been?"

"Fine, just fine."  This seemed to be the slowest conversation on Earth.  She sat up and tucked her light brown hair with red highlights behind her ears.  Her deep sapphire eyes were fixed on Sirius.  "Has James been bugging you about Lily."

"Oh, endlessly.  He's been complaining about all kinds of stuff, but it's really obvious he's lying.  I'm just so sick of hearing about Lily."  He paused.  "No offense."

"None taken.  I'm really sick of hearing about James.  He can't be as bad as she says he is, can he?"

"You do know that you're talking to his best friend, right?  I'm not about to bad mouth James.  But you know, I've never heard him talk so much about a girl as much as he talks about Lily."

"Yeah, she obviously likes him.  I mean, it's really easy to detect the lies in her words."

Sirius smirked.  "We should work on a way to get them together.  The we can end this madness and we won't go insane from hearing all the bickering."

"Great idea," said Mel.

"Ok, but putting that aside for a few moments, I'd like to ask you something."  Sirius got the words out slowly.  "Would…you…like to go out with me?"

Mel could feel warmth rising through her whole body.  She paused for a long time, unable to get the words out.  But finally she did.  "Of course!  How could I resist?"  She laughed a little.

Sirius smiled broadly.  "Excellent!  Do you want to walk around the school?  I'm sure the Room of Requirement is still here.  That would be perfect for a date."

"How many girls have you taken there?"

"Well, you're the first one.  But I have been on dates, mind you."

Mel felt as if she had been flying.  She loved it when her heart leapt, she loved having that warm feeling.  Then again, maybe she was flying after all.

But their moment was interrupted by someone yelling.  The portrait hole swung open.

"THAT WAS IMMATURE, IRRESPONSIBLE, AND JUST PLAIN DUMB!"

"Hermione, calm down," said Harry, practically bursting with laughter.  "You've never blown up like this when anyone else pulls a prank on Snape.  It wasn't even that big of a deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?  Harry, they can't be pulling stuff like this with all that is going on and-"

"Wait, what happened?" asked Sirius.

"James decided that it would be funny to stand outside of Snape's classroom and jinx him.  Snape's hair began to change, going from black, to purple, to hot pink, and eventually landing on a giant puff of assorted colors.  He then made Snape start croaking and coughing up frogs," said Hermione, frustrated.

"James, what possessed you to do that-" 

"See?  He agrees with me!"

"-without me?" Sirius finished.

"Sorry, Padfoot, I had to seize my opportunity," said James.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Lily as she entered the room.

"Nothing, Lils," answered James.

"Oh, James."  Lily paused.  She seemed to stare at James for the longest time until coming back to Earth.  "Er, okay.  Umm, see you guys later, I guess.  Mel, come on."

Mel followed her best friend up to the girls' bathroom.  Lily seemed to have an excited look on her face.

"_Well?_" she screeched.

"Well what?" asked Melissa.

"Did you ask Sirius out or not?"

Melissa rolled her eyes.  "Lil, grow up.  And he asked me out.  Obviously I said yes."

Lily jumped up and down and Mel just couldn't help but feel excited as well.  

"But Lily, there's still the whole matter of you and James.  Are you in love with him or not?"

"Again with the love thing?  And James?  No, h-he's a twit."  But Lily's expression then grew blank and Mel detected a hint of sadness in her face.  

"Lily, I don't like being lied to, and you know you can trust me.  I stand by what I said earlier about love.  So you can tell me or not, but if you don't, it's not going to convince me that you don't love James Potter."

Lily just walked out of the bathroom and didn't say another word.  It wasn't until later, though, when Mel remembered something Hermione had mentioned.  What exactly was going on that was so important that James couldn't play a prank on Snape, or anybody for that matter?  What events had taken place?  Was it dangerous?  But Mel put that out of her mind, remembering the fact that she would be going out with Sirius Black.

A/N:  ok, how was it?  Will update as soon as I get reviews.  Thanx for reading!!!!


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Harry Potter stuff.  J.K. Rowling does.  Go her!  I only own Mel.  YAY!!!  Oh, and I don't own "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico.

Thanx to my reviewers again! 

BURN THE R.U.M.:  Don't worry, Lily will get the truth out REALLY soon.  So keep an eye out!  Maybe you'll recognize some later songs (I actually have this whole list of the songs I'm going to use).  But I have a strange taste in music, so it's okay if you don't.  Some of these aren't the singles of the groups of the musicians, but some are.

Tropic:  Yeah, Snape needs to learn his lesson sooner or later.  Hehehe….I'm really glad you like it and here's more!

On with the story!

I can't get out of bed today 

**_Or get you off my mind_**

**_I just can't seem to find a way _**

**_To leave this love behind_**

****

**_I ain't trippin'_**

**_I'm just missing_**

**_You know what I'm saying_**

**_You know what I mean_**

****

**_You kept me hanging on a string_**

**_Why you make me cry_**

**_I tried to give you everything_**

**_But you just give me lies_**

****

**_I ain't trippin'_**

**_I'm just missing_**

**_You know what I'm saying_**

**_You know what I mean_**

****

**_Every now and then_**

**_When I'm all alone_**

**_I be wishing you will call me on the telephone_**

**_Say you want me back_**

**_But you never do_**

**_I feel like such a fool_**

**_There's nothing I can do_**

**_I'm such a fool for you_**

****

**_I can't take_**

**_What am I waiting for?_**

**_My heart's still breaking_**

**_I miss you even more_**

**_And I can't fake it_**

**_The way I could before_**

**_I hate you but I love you_**

**_I can't stop thinking of you_**

**_It's true_**

**_I'm stuck on you_**

****

****

"Hey, Lil, what's up?"

Now love's a broken record that's Been skipping in my head 

**_I keep singing yesterday_**

**_Why we gots to play these games we play?_**

****

**_I 'ain't trippin'_**

**_I'm just missing _**

**_You know what I'm saying_**

**_You know what I mean_**

****

**_Every now and then_**

**_When I'm all alone_**

**_I be wishing you will call me on the telephone_**

**_Say you want me back_**

**_But you never do_**

**_I feel like such a fool_**

****

**_And I can't take it_**

**_What am I waiting for?_**

**_My heart's still breaking_**

**_I miss you even more_**

**_And I can't fake it_**

**_The way I could before_**

**_I hate you but I love you_**

**_I can't stop thinking of you_**

**_It's true_**

**_I'm stuck on you_**

****

****

"Lily?  LILY?"

****

****

**_Every now and then_**

**_When I'm all alone_**

**_I be wishing you will call me on the telephone_**

**_Say you want me back_**

**_But you never do_**

**_I feel like such a fool_**

**_There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool _**

**_For you_**

****

**_And I can't take it_**

**_What am I waiting for?_**

**_My heart's still breaking_**

**_I miss you even more_**

**_And I can't fake it_**

**_The way I could before_**

**_I hate you but I love you_**

**_I can't stop thinking of you_**

**_It's true_**

**_I'm stuck on you_**

****

****

"LILY?!"

****

"What?" Lily asked as she pulled her headphones off.  "What is it, Sirius?"

****

"Sometimes you can be just like James, you know that?  Anyway, I was just wondering if you saw Melissa anywhere.  I'm supposed to meet her soon."

"Are you guys going on your date?"

"Yes, actually.  Something you should do.  What's the deal with you and James?"

Lily grew a little angry.  "Will everyone just come off it?  I don't like James Potter!  Can't people just accept it?"

"Lily, you're not a very good liar, but suit yourself.  Hey, Mel!"

Melissa had just come down the stairs, and the two walked off together.  

Lily clicked off her cd player.  She was getting sick of the song anyway.  Her feelings for James had become mixed.  Sometimes she was so annoyed with him that she never wanted to see him again.  But other times he was just so sweet.  He had never done anything really awful to her.  And she always thought he was kind of handsome…

She groaned, lay back on the couch, and fell asleep.  But she knew she didn't hate James Potter.  On the contrary…

Harry walked the halls of the school.  It was the weekend, so there were no classes.  So many thoughts engulfed his mind.  There had been attacks on wizards as well as muggles.  It was obvious Voldemort was behind them.  Each person's body would be found with both a scared and surprised look on their faces.  Their eyes would be blank, but the iris and pupils would be a pale gray, as if their very souls were chilled with fear.  These attacks did not help Harry deal with all the other problems around him.  The fact that Harry's parents were at Hogwarts was all too confusing.  He had no idea what trouble they would get themselves into.  But then again, it was still great to have them back.  He was curious about Mel, though.  How had he never heard of her before?  Sirius obviously was in love with her.  He recognized the look he gave her.  It was the same look Ron always gave Hermione…

But the one thing that ate away at Harry the most was that he couldn't breathe a word to his parents or Sirius about their futures.  It was breaking him slowly.  It was all too much.

Mel and Sirius sat in the Room of Requirement, talking away.

"James really loves her, you know," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I feel really bad.  She's putting him through all this for no reason.  She really needs to grow up."

"Wow, Mel.  You really have no problem talking about Lily like that."

"Oh, Sirius.  You know I'm not saying anything bad.  It's the truth.  She probably even knows that."

"Yeah, probably.  Did you ever hate me?  I mean, because my best friend is your best friend's 'enemy'?"

"No, I never hated you.  Lily didn't mind.  Actually, I was quite taken with you."  She blushed and paused.  "I can't believe I just said that."

"It's ok.  I was the same way.  And besides, would I ever not like a beautiful girl saying she had a crush on me?"

Mel laughed.  "No, I guess not."

Neither of them spoke.  Their heads just began leaning in and their lips touched.  The kiss was short, but very sweet.  It felt like bliss had come to Hogwarts.  They pulled apart.

"That was…wow," said Mel.  

"How about another?"  

Sirius pulled her into another intoxicating kiss, this time longer and more passionate.  Oh, it was heaven.

Their date ended and they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.  They kissed goodnight.  Lily was already asleep on the couch and the boys were on the floor.  Sirius stepped over Peter and climbed into his own blankets.

"Nice choice, Padfoot," came a whisper.  

"Prongs, go back to sleep," said Sirius, softly.

"At least she likes you."  There was a hint of bitterness in James's voice.

"G'night," said Sirius.  And he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he ever had.**__**


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters and stuff.  I own Mel, though!  Yay!  And I don't own "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield.

Thanx to all of my reviewers again.  YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  

Pan weasley kent:  I am sooooooooooo glad you liked it!!!  Thank you so much for reading!  Here's more!

Cheez-it():  I love Evanescence too!  There will be more songs by them in the story, so keep a look out!

qtvi3tgrl05():  Here's the next chappie!  I'm really, really glad you liked the last one.  Thanx!

BURN THE R.U.M.:  I like country!  I sang a Shania Twain song at karaoke once.  It was so fun.  But I don't think I have any country songs in the story.  Sorry!  But I do like country.  Lils will come to her senses VERY soon, so don't worry!  Glad you liked it!

Winter cold:  Yeah, I wouldn't be able to last eithter….  But, hey, that's why it's Harry, right?  Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  Thanx for reading!

****

**_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_**

**_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_**

**_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_**

**_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_**

****

**_I never know what the future brings_**

**_But I know you're here with me now_**

**_We'll make it through_**

**_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_**

****

**_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_**

**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_**

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

****

****

"Hey, James, are you feeling alright?"

**_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_**

**_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_**

**_If you're not for me then why does this distance mame my life?_**

**_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_**

****

**_I don't know why you're so far away_**

**_But I know that this much is true_**

**_We'll make it through_**

**_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_**

**_And I wish you could be the one I die with_**

**_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_**

**_I hope I love you all my life_**

****

****

**_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_**

**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_**

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

****

****

"James?  JAMES?  Not again…."

'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away 

**_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_**

**_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right_**

**_And though I can't be with you tonight_**

**_You know my heart is by your side_**

****

****

**_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_**

**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_**

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

****

****

"JAMES, I AM GOING TO RIP THOSE THINGS OFF YOUR EARS!"

James pulled the headphones off his head and faced Sirius.  

"What?"

"Prongs, you haven't been yourself lately.  Are you alright?  What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing.  Nothing at all."  But James felt as those his insides turned upside down.

"It's Lily, isn't it?"

"Look, could you just leave me alone for a while?" James snapped at his friend.

"Fine," said Sirius, and he walked off.

James had been feeling miserable for the past few days.  He had grown an infatuation on Lily Evans.  No, he was in love with her.  And it was slowly killing him inside, for he knew she hated him.  His heart was begging him to just talk to her again, but his mind refused.  He was having a battle with himself.  He had become jealous of Sirius.  He had a girl that was beautiful, smart, funny, and crazy about him.  And Sirius was crazy about her.  He had these mixed feelings of guilt and jealousy.  He got up and left the common room.  He was walking around the halls when he saw Lily carrying a massive amount of books.  The pile started tumbling in her arms, and then they fell.

"Bloody hell!" she whispered.  She began picking up the books and James walked over to help her.

"What's with all the books, Lils?" he asked.

She looked up at him.  There was silence for a few moments, until she answered.  "I don't know about you, but I've been doing research on getting us back to our own time period."

"Well, let me help you pick these up."  James and Lily gathered all the books, and as Lily was about to leave, James stopped her.

"Lil, do you hate me?"

Lily paused.  She seemed to be holding her breath and thinking hard.

"I don't hate you, James."  And with that, she walked away.  

James just stood there, with a huge grin on his face.

Harry walked around the common room, thinking.  These Voldemort attacks were getting worse and worse.  Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort created a new method of attacking.  Voldemort would dive into the victim's mind and extract their bad memories.  He make the victim relive all the horrible events or nightmares.  He would weaken them by this, let their guard down.  They would be in shock or fear, thus making them extremely vulnerable.  Then, he would strike them down.  This would be very hard to fight, for there was no way to stop Voldemort's spell.  It was eating away at Harry, for he had many horrible memories.  This was going to be very difficult.  Very difficult indeed…

Mel lay on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.  She was daydreaming away.  Sirius had kissed her many times since their date, each one more intoxicating than the last.  Her heart was so content, nothing could disrupt it.  She began to drift off into her world, when she heard voices coming from outside the common room.  One sounded like Peter.  She crept over to the portrait hole and listened.

"Your father is Lucius Malfoy?!" said Peter.

"Why, of course.  Great wizard, don't you think?" asked a boy with gray eyes and slicked back blonde hair.

"Yeah!  I've seen him do amazing things with the dark spells.  He even taught me a few."  
  


Melissa gasped.  This was not the Peter she knew.  He seemed so much more confident now.  And he never hung out with Lucius Malfoy.  Did he?  And what dark spells had he exactly been learning?  She kept listening.

"Are you going to join the Dark Lord?" asked the boy.

"I've been thinking about it.  Lucius has been trying to persuade me, but right now, I'm pretty sure I am.  I can't stand that Mudblood, Lily Evans.  Or that James Potter.  He loves her, you know.  I hate the whole lot."

_What?!_

"Well, you better get a move on and join Voldemort as soon as you get back and join your own time period.  It would be a shame if you didn't."

The boy sounded cold and cruel.

Peter started walking towards the portrait, and Mel backed away.  It opened, and Peter walked in.  Mel just stood there with a horrified look on her face.

He eyed her suspiciously.  "Did you hear any of that?"

"S-so what if I did?" she stuttered.

"Wrong answer.  Crucio!"

Mel fell to the floor.  It felt like a burning and stinging sensation at the same time.  It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.  As soon as the curse ceased, she stared into Peter's diabolic and evil looking eyes.  He laughed.  Mel felt hatred rise in her.  And then collapsed.

A/N:  How's it going so far?  As always, I will update as soon as I get some reviews.  Hope you're enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters.  They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I own Mel.  YAY!  I do not own "I Surrender" by Celine Dion.

A/N:  Ok, here's chapter 7.  I was thinking of waiting till I got more reviews to post it, but I just couldn't resist.

BURN THE R.U.M.:  Ok, this chapter's for you because you have been waiting sooooooo long with eager anticipation.  Hope you like this chapter (especially since…well read and you'll know!).

Thanx again to everyone who read!

There's so much life I've left to live 

**_And this fire is burning still_**

**_When I watch you look at me_**

**_I think I could find the will_**

**_To stand for every dream_**

**_And forsake the solid ground_**

****

**_And give up this fear within_**

**_Of what would happen if they ever knew_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

****

**_'Cause I'd surrender everything_**

**_To feel the chance to live again_**

**_I reach to you_**

**_I know you can feel it too_**

**_We'd make it through_**

**_A thousand dreams I still believe_**

**_I'd make you give them all to me_**

**_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_**

**_I surrender_**

****

**_I know I can't survive_**

**_Another night away from you_**

**_You're the reason I go on_**

**_And now I need to live the truth_**

**_Right now, there's no better time_**

**_From this fear I will break free_**

**_And I'll live again with love_**

**_And no they can't take that away from me_**

**_And they will see_**

****

**_'Cause I'd surrender everything_**

**_To feel the chance to live again_**

**_I reach to you_**

**_I know you can feel it too_**

**_We'd make it through_**

**_A thousand dreams I still believe_**

**_I'd make you give them all to me_**

**_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_**

**_I surrender_**

****

**_Every night's getting longer_**

**_And this fire's getting stronger, babe_**

**_I'll swallow all my pride and I'll be alive_**

**_Can't you hear my call_**

**_I surrender all_**

****

**_'Cause I'd surrender everything_**

**_To feel the chance to live again_**

**_I reach to you_**

**_I know you can feel it too_**

**_We'd make it through_**

**_A thousand dreams I still believe_**

**_I'd make you give them all to me_**

**_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_**

**_I surrender_**

****

**_Right here, right now_**

**_O give my life to live again_**

**_I'll break free, take me_**

**_My everything, I surrender all to you_**

****

**_Right here, right now_**

**_O give my life to live again_**

**_I'll break free, take me_**

**_My everything, I surrender all to you_**

****

****

"I'm in love with James Potter."

"It's about time you actually admitted it," said Mel.  She sat up in her hospital bed, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.  

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Lily.

"Well, Lil, it's been quite obvious.  It's really easy to tell when you're lying."

"Yeah, yeah, ok.  Well, Miss-know-it-all, why exactly are you reading the Daily Prophet?"

"I'm looking up on Voldemort.  If he's lasted this long, it can't be good.  He's already been at it for a while in our time period."

Just then, Sirius showed up at the Hospital Wing.

"Mel!  Are you ok?"  He ran over to her bed.

"I'm fine, Sirius.  I just blacked out, that's all.  Nothing major."  She sighed and put the Daily Prophet away.

"I just got so worried.  We weren't aloud to see you last night and Harry held me back for something this morning.   Nice boy, that one is." 

"I'll be out within the hour.  I'll see you in the common room, ok?"

Sirius nodded.  He leaned down and kissed her.  Then he left the room.  Mel had a smile on her face and looked down as if no one else was in the room.  Lily, not wanting to spoil Mel's moment, left the Hospital Wing in search for James.  She had no idea what she was going to do when she found him.  Then again, she had no idea she was going to fall in love with him.

She walked to the common room and found him lying on the couch, reading a textbook called "Time for the Timeless".  

"J-James?"

He perked up at the sound of her voice.  When he saw that it was Lily, he set the book down and looked her right in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Er, do you want to take a walk?"  She practically felt herself choking on the nervousness in her words.

"Sure, Lil."

They took a walk outside the school by the lake.  They stopped under a large tree.  Lily gathered herself and finally spoke.

"James, I-I have something to tell you.  I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I really don't hate you.   On the contrary, I….  Oh, but you probably hate me…."

"Lily, are you crazy?  You're all I can think about!"  James just let everything out that was hiding in him this long time.  "I've loved you for so long, and it's been killing me each day!  You're perfect, you're-"

Lily put all of the courage she possessed into what she did next.  She threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him long and deep.  When they finally broke apart, Lily took a long breath, but felt like she was flying.

James looked at her, and without another word, he pulled her into another sweet kiss.

Sirius walked the grounds of the school with Melissa, hand in hand.  She had felt much better now, but refused to tell Sirius why she had blacked out.  He was worried at first, but later dropped it. 

"Hey, Sirius, look!"

Sirius turned to his left and saw Lily and James kissing under the tree.

"Finally!  Those two can sometimes be really slow," laughed Sirius.

"Maybe you could learn something from him."

"Wha-"

Mel grabbed Sirius and kissed him.

"Thank you, Prongs!" he muttered.

Mel and Sirius quietly turned around and started walking away, not wanting to disturb Lily or James.

Remus sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room.  He was deep in thought.  His werewolf transformations had been becoming more violent.  Sooner or later he was going to end up attacking one of his friends.  It was taking hold of him.  He started feeling more and more like a wolf.  His mind would sometimes wish to bite or hurt people.  People he would never have hurt before.  It was distressing him.  And he had nobody to go to for help.  

He turned to the window.  A large silvery white orb shone against the deep blue sky.  He felt a sudden adrenaline fill through him.  He wanted to rip, to tear, to destroy.  Savage thoughts filled him as his body began to manipulate.  Long claws sprouted from his nails.  Grayish fur covered him.  His eyes became a blood red.  Now he was no longer Remus Lupin.  He ventured on all fours out of the common room, seeking mischief.  He went out to the grounds, where four teenagers stood unaware.  Now the danger was starting to creep out of the wolf.


	8. Chapter 08

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other things you recognize.  I DO own Mel.  And I DON'T own "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.

Thanx to my reviewers:

BURN THE R.U.M.:  Now Lily can finally let us all breathe!  Glad you're enjoying it!  Hope Remus changes back in time….

Dark angel:  I am so pleased to know that you like it and here's more!  

Tropic:  I don't have any country songs planned at the moment, but it could change.  Remus was in the Gryffindor common room when he transformed, then he went outside.  I know it wasn't written very clearly.  Sorry!  Thanks for reading!

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out 

**_I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_**

**_Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger_**

**_I want to scream it makes me feel alive_**

****

**_Is it enough to love  Is it enough to breathe_**

**_Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed_**

**_Is it enough to die  Somebody save my life_**

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please 

****

****

"Lily, get out of here, now!"

To walk within the lines would make my life so boring 

**_I want to know that I have been to the extreme_**

**_So knock me off my feet  Come on give it to me_**

**_Anything to make me feel alive_**

****

**_Is it enough to love  Is it enough to breathe_**

**_Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed_**

**_Is it enough to die  Somebody save my life_**

**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

****

"Mel, watch out!"

Let down your defenses  Use no common sense 

**_If you look you will see that this world is a _**

**_Beautiful, accident, turbulent, suculent, opulent, permanent_**

**_No way_**

**_I wanna taste it  Don't wanna waste it away_**

****

**_Is it enough to love  Is it enough to breathe_**

**_Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed_**

**_Is it enough to die  Somebody save my life_**

**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_**

****

****

"Padfoot, go hit the knot!"  James quickly materialized into a brilliant stag.  He motioned for Lily and Mel to get away from Remus the wolf. 

Sirius turned into a large black dog and threw a stick at the Whomping Willow, which froze.

"James, help!" cried Lily.  

Remus had attacked her, clawing at her robes.  Blood started spilling onto the grass and Lily became very dizzy.  She fell unconscious.

Remus started moving towards Mel, when James attacked, stamping his large hooves at the wolf.  He chased Remus to the Willow, where Sirius dragged him in.  Mel was left alone.

"Lily, wake up!  Please wake up!"  Mel had to pick her up and carry her to the hospital wing.

"There's no point in waiting here," bellowed Madame Pomfrey.  "She won't be up until tomorrow at the least."

Mel left the hospital, frustrated.  Sirius and James were animagus, Remus was a werewolf, and Peter was a psycopathic Voldemort follower.  What next?  There was something mysterious about all this.  And the boy, Harry was starting to intrigue her.  He always gave Sirius a look of longing, like he wanted to tell him something.  He was shy around James, who's supposed to be his father.  She needed to get to the bottom of this.  She became lost in her thoughts when she heard yelling coming from an empty classroom.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY?"

"Harry, calm down," said Hermione.

Mel ran to the doorway, listening intently.

"We didn't say that, Harry," assured Ron. "We just thought it might be better if you didn't seem so obvious.  You barely speak to James, and your eyes water up whenever you look at Sirius.  I wouldn't be surprised if they knew something was up."

"Ron, if I talk to one of them, I'll blurt the secret out without knowing about it."  Harry's anger rose.  "I don't understand why I shouldn't be allowed to tell them."

"Because it will mess up the future.  If they find out about Peter-"

"HE LEAD VOLDEMORT TO MY PARENTS!  IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT THEY DIED!  AND THEN THERE'S SIRIUS!  VOLDEMORT'S 'SERVANT' KILLED SIRIUS!  AND I CAN'T SAY A THING!  WHAT CAN BE MORE MESSED UP THAN THAT?"

Hermione and Ron knew they had to back off.  They knew Harry wanted to be alone, but they could not bring themselves to leave.

"Harry, we're sorry.  But if you say anything, the future might take a turn for the worst.  We don't know how it's going to turn out."

Mel had had enough.  She turned and ran from the classroom, crying.  Her heart broke into a thousand little pieces, leaving her empty.  Sirius would be killed.  James would be killed.  And from the looks of it, Lily would die with James…. She ran to the common room and sobbed tears that would never be able to drown out her misery.

Lily lay in the hospital bed, her leg in bandages.  James sat next to her.

"Lily, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, James, I'm fine.  I never knew you were and Animagus."

"We took it up because of Remus."  James stared over at the bed next to Lily, where Remus was.

"I was so scared, Lils.  Remus has never actually attacked anyone before."

"James, he's a werewolf.  He didn't know it was one of us."

"I know, I know.  I have to go.  Promised Sirius I would help him dump a bucket of slugs over Snivellus's head.

"James…" Lily said in a nagging tone.

"Just kidding," he said.  _Sirius is going to be so mad at me…_  He kissed Lily and then left.

Remus sat up.  "Lily, why are you…. wait, did I…."

"'Fraid so, Mooney."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Lily.  I didn't, I couldn't…"  Remus broke down.  He had always hated his wolf instincts.  Now they were hurting his friends.  He didn't want to be who he was anymore.

Harry lay back on his bed.  His thoughts were painful.  Each time he would think of how Sirius looked so happy and fit, it would kill Harry just a little bit.  Sirius would become a starved, miserable person.  And then he would die so young.  It wasn't fair.  Harry was to be expected of so much.  He was just a teenager.  His mind and body could not handle all the pressure and heartache.  He was too young, too weak.

He couldn't stop thinking, was it enough to breathe?  Was he to be able to breathe under water as well?  Was it enough to die?  Would he have to be immortal in a world where his path only led to pain?  Was it enough to love?  Would his happiness and warmth be taken away from him the moment they were in reach?  No, whatever Harry Potter did, there was supposed to be more to it.

He thought of his parents.  He knew they were now in love.  But he also knew that love was to be taken away from them before they really had a chance to live it.  

He thought of his godfather.  Harry had grown to love him like a father, the only one he would ever know.  He was thankful to have him back.  But knowing his future was pain enough.  Sirius was to die like his best friends: protecting Harry.

Then another person came to Harry's mind.  Lupin was to grow up a sad and lonely man.  He had lost all his best friends.  Lupin was Harry's favorite teacher and a good friend.  How could he just let them feel this emptyness?  He needed to tell them.  His body would collapse if he didn't.  But his body could collapse as much as it wanted.  He still would not be able to tell.

"Harry?  Is that you?"

Harry looked up to find his Godfather standing in the doorway.  His heart sank.

"Hi Sirius.  What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you have any spare brooms around.  We wanted to take Mel and Lily flying on one, you know, to celebrate Lily's healing."

"You want to have Mel hang on to you while you take her 300 feet in the air, don't you?" Harry asked, half laughing.

"Who wouldn't want a gorgeous woman clinging to them for protection?"  Sirius gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know where the brooms are."  Harry sighed.  "Do you love Melissa?"

Sirius was kind of taken aback by the sudden question.  "Yeah, I do.  Hey, if I'm your Godfather, why didn't I or James mention her?"

"I don't know.  It was your choice."

"Well, it seems strange.  Anyway, why don't you come help me with those brooms?"

Harry followed his Godfather to where the brooms were, his spirits slightly higher. 


	9. Chapter 09

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other stuff you recognize as J.K. Rowling's stuff.  I do own my stuff, though.  And I don't own "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch.

Thanx for reviewing!

BURN THE RUM:  I'm sorry about the wait and stuff.  Things have been hectic.  My beta reader doesn't check her e-mail much.  Well, I see her everyday at school anyway (she's one of my best friends), and she says I don't need a beta reader, so I don't have one!  Hopefully, this means I will get the chapters up sooner.  Anyway, the future thingy is a good theory.  Let's see how it's going to turn out…all in good time…

**_Can't you see?_**

**_There's a feeling that's come over me_**

**_Close my eyes_**

**_You're the only one that leaves me_**

**_Completely breathless_**

****

**_No need to wonder why_**

**_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_**

****

**_'Cause I wanted to fly_**

**_So you gave me your wings_**

**_And time held its breath so I could see_**

**_Yeah_**

And you set me free 

"Sirius, I know that look on your face.  If you dare drop me…."

There's a will 

**_There's a way_**

**_Sometimes words just can't explain_**

**_This is real_**

**_I'm afraid_**

**_I guess this time there's just no hiding_**

**_Fighting_**

**_You make me restless_**

****

**_You're in my heart_**

**_The only light that shines_**

**_There in the dark_**

****

**_'Cause I wanted to fly_**

**_So you gave me your wings_**

**_And time held its breath so I could see_**

**_Yeah_**

**_And you set me free_**

****

****

"James, was this your idea?"

When I was alone 

**_You came around_**

**_When I was down_**

**_You pulled me through_**

**_And there's nothing that_**

**_I wouldn't do for you_**

****

**_'Cause I wanted to fly_**

**_So you gave me your wings_**

**_And time held its breath so I could see_**

**_Yeah_**

****

And you set me free 

****

****

"One, two, three!"  Sirius took off.

****

The wind whipped around the faces of Mel, Sirius, Lily, and James.  Remus, Peter, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not far behind them.  Mel sat on the edge of the broom, clinging to Sirius.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear.

Sirius gave a smile and sped up.  They reached a point next to a cloud when Sirius stopped.  James Lily (who shared a broom as well) stopped some fifteen feet away.

"Hey Prongs!" yelled Sirius.  "Catch!"

Sirius picked up Mel, and was about to throw her, when she held on to him tighter.

"Don't you dare," she said.  

Sirius looked over his shoulder and gave Harry, who had pulled up moments ago, a small wink.  Harry laughed a bit.  His earlier thoughts had vanished from his mind completely.  

James leaned in for a kiss, which Lily gladly gave.

"Thank you for taking me up here.  It's so beautiful."

"I'd take you anywhere," he whispered.  And another kiss was shared.  "Hey, Padfoot!  How about we let these ladies cool off?"

"Good idea!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'cool off'?" asked Mel, suspiciously.

"Oh, we're just going to go for a little swim."  Sirius gave a slight smirk.

"Sirius…."

But it was too late.  Sirius and James were already flying into the cloud next to them.  A whir of water splashed around them and they began to laugh.  Before long, they were plunging towards the ground and landed swiftly.

Sirius stared at Mel with loving eyes.  Her soaking hair dripped and her face was wet, but she looked more beautiful than ever.  She flashed a luminous smile, and her eyes shone.  She was perfect.

Sirius put his hands on her face and kissed her.  He remembered what he had talked about with Harry earlier.  He let the intoxicating feel of Mel's lips to his linger for a few more moments before letting go.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Sirius beamed.  "Because I love you, Melissa Blaine.  You're all I need if I was to live forever."

Mel gave a faint smile, but soon tears welled up in her eyes.  It seemed as if something inside her just broke down.

"Mel, what is it?"

"N-nothing.  I just…. I love you too.  I don't need to live forever if I'm with you."  By the end she was sobbing.  She afraid of just how soon the end would come.

Sirius held her and let her sob.  Tears of pure happiness fill his handsome eyes.  This was the kind of moment that people want to last forever.  This moment can only happen once in a lifetime, though some can come extremely close.  These are the moments that stop time for all eternity.  

BOOM!

"What the bloody…."  James stared towards the sky.

Hermione screamed.  There was an inscription that hung in the sky.  The bright green letters seemed to be caught in emerald flames.  The words said this:  

Whoever defies the attack of the Dark Lord will pay The loved ones will suffer the pain of loss 

_The girl is gone…_

_The girl will pay…_

_Love cannot prevail…it is too weak…_

_All who believe otherwise are fools…._

The inscription was signed with a large skull.  Harry felt himself feel heavier, as if put under some drug that caused him to feel warm and helpless.  He felt a hot sweat drip down his back, and his eyes rolled to the back of his fluttering lids.  He sank to the ground, out cold.

"Harry, wake up!"  Hermione shook Harry 'till his eyes opened.

He looked around, a bit dazed.  What just happened?  His eyes rested on Peter.  Harry immediately filled with a cold feeling of hatred and suspicion.  Then he looked at Melissa.  Their eyes locked and Harry could sense that she was feeling something urgent.  She looked sad, yet enraged at the same time.  But the appearance of her expression that stood out the most was a look of fear.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine."

Harry got to his feet and started off towards the castle with the rest of the group.  He seemed to stare into space, when his thoughts were interrupted my Mel.

"Harry, could I talk to you?  Alone?  It's important."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good.  Sirius," she said, "I'll meet you in the common room.  I've got to talk to Harry for a minute.  It won't take long."

And with that, she led him through the winding halls.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything that you recognize as J.K. Rowling's brilliant work.  I own my stuff, though.  YAY!!!  And I don't own "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5.  They rock!

Thanx to my reviewers!

BURN THE RUM:  Sorry about the song thing.  Yeah, I choose strange songs, but hey, the story's good, right?  Yeah, it is sad about Mel.  This chapter has a LOT to do with that, actually.

Indiangurl:  Wow, that IS a good idea.  But, it's too late to put it in the story.  Really impressive idea, though.  Thank you so much for reading!**__**

****

****

**_How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable?_**

**_So condescending unnecessarily critical_**

**_I have a tendency of getting very physical_**

**_So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_**

****

**_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_**

**_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_**

**_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_**

**_Not fit to tread the ground that I am walking on_**

****

**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say_**

**_There's no way we're gonna give up_**

**_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_**

**_Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_**

"Just as soon as we get to an empty classroom…"**__**

****

****

**_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_**

**_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_**

**_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_**

**_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_**

****

**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say_**

**_There's no way we're gonna give up_**

**_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_**

**_Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_**

**_Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_**

"Found one!  Follow me."**__**

****

****

**_Does it kill_**

**_Does it burn_**

**_Is it painful to learn_**

**_That it's me that has all the control_**

****

**_Does it thrill_**

**_Does it sting_**

**_When you feel what I bring_**

**_And you wish that you had me to hold_**

****

****

**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_**

**_You'll understand what I mean when I say_**

**_There's no way we're gonna give up_**

**_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_**

**_Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_**

Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe 

Melissa rushed into the nearest empty classroom and locked the door shut.  She seemed to be very anxious, but Harry couldn't tell what was so important.

"Mel, what are you-"

"Tell me everything."  Her eyes gleamed.  Almost as if only sadness and rage dealt within her.  She even looked a little desperate.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"You know exactly what I mean.  You were just talking about it.  Please, I need to know."

A thought suddenly struck Harry.  He had heard footsteps running away after he had yelled at Ron and Hermione.  Mel must've heard.  He needed to tell…

"You know about Peter, don't you?"  Harry's eyes dropped to the floor.  He felt ashamed.  He was about to tell Melissa how her love was killed.  And in truth, it hadn't been all Peter's fault…

"Of course I know!  He threatened me!  Why do you think I was in the hospital wing that one time?  I didn't just faint from the heat, you know.  I heard him talking about Voldemort."  Her fists clenched.  "Voldemort's already done horrible things in our time…he…he killed my parents."

Harry watched the color slowly drain from Mel's face.

"I've been breaking bit by bit each time I think of what you said to Ron and Hermione.  My parents were Aurors.  They were the best.  Then they just…left.  It was like they were never really there in the first place.  It all happened so quickly." 

Harry sighed.  He knew what he had to do.  But even if he told Mel, she still would not be allowed to say anything to his parents or Sirius.  Maybe it wasn't worth it…or maybe it was worth everything.

"Alright, I'll tell you."  Harry took a deep breath and began.  "When my parents became Aurors, they fought Voldemort and defied him three times.  Soon they were forced into hiding at Godric's Hollow.  Sirius was their secret-keeper, but he persuaded them to change to Peter because he thought they could trick Voldemort.  But they didn't know that Peter was a Death Eater.  He told Voldemort where my parents were.  Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to…to kill me.  I was just a baby.  My dad told my mum to take me and run for it while he fought the Dark Lord off.  He didn't make it.  Then Voldemort told my mum to-"

"Lily…"

"Y-yes.  He told her to step aside, but she begged him to kill her instead of me, so he did.  But she had placed an ancient magic on me that even Voldemort couldn't withstand.  He fell into a shadow-like state, only half living.  Then he met me as I came to Hogwarts.  I have defeated him four times since.  Sirius was thrown into Azkaban because he was framed for killing muggles and wizards.  Peter faked his own death so Sirius would not be able to tell."

Mel's face was flushed.  She was shaking, clearly trying to make sense of it all.  "How did it happen?" she whispered softly.

Harry turned his head away, ashamed of his tears.  But he soon found his voice.

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban three years ago.  He went into hiding, only going out in public as his animagus form: a great black dog.  The Ministry of Magic went crazy looking for him.  Soon he found me and I learned the truth about him, Peter, and Lupin.  Well, we managed to help Sirius escape from the Ministry, and he soon fell back into hiding.  Later when the Order of the Phoenix-"

"The what?"

"You'll find out soon enough.  When the Order of the Phoenix was formed again, he was forced to stay at his childhood house, for fear of being caught by the Ministry.  Voldemort began using me to get his weapon.  He possessed me and controlled my mind.  He tricked me into thinking Sirius was being tortured at the Department of Mysteries.  I was a fool and believed it.  I discovered that it was all a trick when I got there, but it was too late.  Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the Order had come to save my friends and me.  Sirius was trying to protect me when…when Bellatrix Lestrange k-killed him.  He was thrown behind this black mesmerizing veil.  He…he didn't come out, no matter how much I screamed.  I know now that he couldn't."

Melissa stared blankly at Harry.  Soon she started to develop an angered look on her face.  Hot tears glistened from her eyes and fell down her cheeks.  

"Damn him," she said sharply.  She screamed in rage and flung a desk over with her hands.  She began to pace up and down the room.  "That son of a…"

Harry watched as she slowly stopped her pacing in anger.

"This is awful," she said.  "You weren't allowed to tell them were you?" 

Harry shook his head.

"This means that I sure can't.  It's killing me.  James is going to die.  Lily, my best friend, going to die.  Sirius is going to be killed.  How the bloody hell did it turn out like this?  Remus is going to be all alone.  Everyone he loved will be taken by someone he thought he could trust.  I was friends with him before I was with Sirius.  It'll kill him, Harry, especially after he lost…"

But she quickly stopped herself.  It was not good to go telling her friend's secrets.  Painful secrets….A thought suddenly occurred to Mel.

"You never knew who I was did you?  I was never around while you were alive, was I?  Not even with Sirius?"

"N-no," said Harry.  He knew that this was not a good sign.

"That means something must've happened to me too.  But no, I can't say anything.  I'm just going to have to sit and keep my mouth shut."

Harry leaned in and said in a near whisper, "Melissa, it's…my fault Sirius died.  It was my stupidity that led him to the Department of Mysteries."

Mel looked up.  Her eyes were red and puffy.  "No, Harry, I would've done the same thing.  Anyone who cared for Sirius would have."  She paused.  "I think it's best that we get back to the common room.  Everyone probably thinks we ran into a troll or something."

And with that, she got up, wiped away her tears, and walked briskly back to Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter and the stuff you recognize as J.K Rowling's work.  I own my stuff, though.  And I do not own "Blame It On the Weatherman" by B*Witched.

Thanks to my reviewers!

BURN THE RUM:  Yes, I know Peter would NOT be missed (that I-can't-say-or-I'll-be-in-deeeeep-trouble guy!).  But if Harry can't tell, Mel can't (damn!).  Sorry.  It pains me to do this, but it wouldn't make sense in JKR's stories.  This is why we are not ready for time travel:  *runs off, screaming in frustration*.  Ok, I'm back!

Indiangurl:  Yeah, it sucks.  It makes me actually well up and cry sometimes (SIRIUS!!!!).  I still cry about his death….ok, enough of my blabbing!  On with the story!

It's just one more day 

**_No one said_**

**_There would be rain again_**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_I'll blame it on the weatherman_**

**_Get away for a while_**

**_Here I am out on my own again_**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_I'll blame it on the weatherman_**

****

**_Standing on the shore_**

**_Calling out your name_**

**_I was here before_**

**_I could see your face_**

**_Only clouds will see_**

**_Tears are in my eyes_**

**_Empty like my heart_**

**_Why do ya say goodbye_**

****

**_The rain goes on (on and on again)_**

****

**_Alone I can hear_**

**_Hear our song_**

**_Playing for me again_**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_Just blame it on the weatherman_**

****

**_Standing on the shore_**

**_Calling out your name_**

**_I was here before_**

**_I could see your face_**

**_Only clouds will see_**

**_Tears are in my eyes_**

**_Empty like my heart_**

**_Why do ya say goodbye_**

****

**_The rain goes on (on and on again)_**

****

**_Maybe it's too late_**

**_Maybe it's too late to try again_**

**_Maybe I can't pray_**

**_Maybe I can't wait_**

**_Maybe I can't blame it on the weatherman_**

****

**_The rain goes on (on and on again)_**

****

Oh blame it on the weatherman 

Melissa walked along the edge of the lake.  It was cold, and the wind blew the hair around her face.  Her nose had become red and numb, but she didn't care.  She could barely feel.  

Why does he have to pay?  It's not fair!  Why should Lily and James pay?  It doesn't make any sense!  I don't need to be angry right now…

In her rage and frustration, she kicked up the water, creating a large splash.  Droplets of water splashed onto her pale face.  No, they were tears….She let her tears come tumbling down her cheeks.  It wouldn't make a difference anyway.  Only the clouds were witnesses to her pain…

There's nothing you can do, Mel.  Dumbledore already spoke with you.  You are forbidden to tell.  Well, what's so bad about me telling?  It will save innocent lives.  That is worth everything…

But Dumbledore would not have it.  Melissa was fed up with the future.  Why wouldn't it change for the better?  But deep down, she understood.  She just didn't know.  Then she looked down on the reflections of the clouds.  She laughed in spite of herself.  Sirius had flown her through a similar cloud not long ago.  A thought came to her.

Who knows how much time I've got left with them?  Be happy, that's all.  Just be happy while you can.  That is worth something as well.

Mel slowly wiped the tears off her cheeks.  She was not going to give in and let Peter do this to her.  She still could live a worthwhile life.  All she needed to do was just savour the moments in his arms…

"Hey, Love, are you ok?"

She spun around and looked into Sirius's eyes.

"I am now," she said in a near whisper.

"Good.  You look so cold.  Here, I brought you this jacket."

"Thank you."  She smiled.

"You're welcome, but you've got to take it off as soon as we get in the castle.  If Harry finds out I borrowed his Quidditch jacket, he's going to kill me."

Mel giggled.  "You're a piece of work, you know that?"  She pulled him into a kiss and was, for the first time in a long time, truly happy.

---------------------

"Will you two stop snogging and help me?"

James and Lily looked up.

"Geez, Moony, lighten up.  We're just having a bit of fun.  Why don't you try it sometime?"

"James!" said Lily.

Remus didn't care.  He just smiled at his friend and continued working on how to get back to his own time period.  He had been study for hours at a time every night for the past two weeks.  He didn't know how James got it so quickly….Well he sure wasn't being much help now.

Two hours passed before it was time to head back up to the common room.  They headed down the halls until they reached the Fat Lady.  Remus gave the password and they entered.

"Lily," James said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Wow…that was random."

"Way, to be romantic, Lils.  No, it's just that, isn't it weird?  First you hate me, and then you love me.  Why the change of heart?"

Lily sighed.  "I never hated you, James.  I was just…scared, you know?  I was terrified that I was falling for James Potter: The Prat."

"Was it really that bad?" James asked, a little jokingly.

"Not at all."  She smiled and he pulled her into a deep kiss.  But it didn't last long.

"Where is Dumbledore?  I must speak with Dumbledore!  Oh, Harry!"

James and Lily first turned to see Harry entering the common room, and then to the fireplace where they saw the head of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Who are you?" asked James.

Tonks did not seem surprised to know that Harry's dead parents were right in front of her.

"Harry!  I need to speak with you now!  And, er, your friends might want to leave."

James, Lily, and Remus left.  Harry knelt down at the fireplace.

"What is it?  Did Voldemort strike again?"

"Unfortunately, yes.  He attacked Headquarters!  No one knows how he got here.  He burst the door with a spell and nearly killed Alastor and Kingsley.  They managed to make it.  I just came back fifteen minutes ago, and they told me.  They've been sent to St. Mungo's.  The Dark Lord demanded them to lead him to you, but they refused.  He tried the Imperius curse, but Alastor wasn't affected.  Harry, he knows your younger parents are down there!  Pettigrew's been spying on you.  He used the lame rat trick and hid in dark corners.  He's told Voldemort they're with you.  He's going to try to prevent you from ever being born."

"Oh my God.  That doesn't mean-"

"He's going to try to kill your younger parents.  Harry, get Voldemort NOW!"

Harry ran out the portrait hole, and down the halls towards Voldemort.  He stopped when he saw Peter walking along.  It took all the power Harry possessed to not kill Wormtail with his bare hands.  But he wasn't made of stone.  Harry clenched his fist and punched Peter as hard as he could in the mouth.  Harry continued running, leaving a clueless Pettigrew bleeding and holding the corner of his mouth.

Harry reached Dumbledore and told him the news.

"Harry, keep your eyes on your parents AT ALL TIMES!  If they go off by themselves, Voldemort could lure them.  Who knows how he's been getting around…" The old man sighed and looked down.  "Harry, we must not let history repeat itself."

A/N:  Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while.  I was away for Thanksgiving, and did not have access to my computer; therefore, I couldn't get to my story files.  I was limited to reading and reviewing other stories (which was still VERY fun).  Sorry about the wait.  Ok, now, as always, I will update as soon as I get some reviews.  Thanks for reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter and the rest of JKR's AMAZING stuff.  I own my stuff.  And I do not own "Killing Me Softly With His Song" by Roberta Flack.

Thanks AGAIN to my reviewers!

Indiangurl:  Your review really cheered me up.  I wrote the chappie late last night and I thought it wasn't very good, but you made me feel better.  Thank you!

BURN THE RUM:  I know, it's so sad L.  Yeah, Harry needs to hit him at some point, right?  Right.  Peter deserves it, that…..

Strumming my pain with his fingers 

**_Singing my life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song…_**

****

**_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_**

**_And so I came to see him to listen for a while_**

**_And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_**

****

Strumming my pain with his fingers 

**_Singing my life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song…_**

"Remus, I need your help with something."

****

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd 

**_I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud_**

**_I prated that would finish but he just kept right on…_**

****

Strumming my pain with his fingers 

**_Singing my life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song…_**

"Well, what is it?"

****

He sang as if he knew me in all my dark and despair 

**_And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there_**

**_But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong_**

****

Strumming my pain with his fingers 

**_Singing my life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song…_**

****

**_He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song_**

Strumming my pain with his fingers 

**_Singing my life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Killing me softly with his song_**

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

**_Killing me softly with his song…_**

With his song… 

"It's about Lily," said James.

"Oh, it's always about Lily.  It's like you're obsessed with her."

James became a little hot with anger.  "Well, you were like that with Ashley-"  James clapped his hand over his mouth, but realized it was too late.

Remus's face soon became filled with sadness and rage.  "YEAH?  WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO SEEKING ADVICE ON YOUR SNOGGING PROBLEMS SOMEWHERE ELSE?"  He stormed out of the Library, slamming the time book he had down on the table.

James slapped his forehead.  "You're an idiot, James.  What possessed you to say that?  Stupid, stupid!"

Hermione, who had been working on the time problem with Remus, looked up.  "What was that about?"

James sighed.  "It's a long story.  And I don't think Moony would appreciate it if I went around telling people.  It's kind of a touchy subject."

"I see."  Seizing her opportunity to take a break from work (gasp!), she pulled out a copy of _Hamlet_.  She was a huge Shakespeare fan; after all, she had been named after one of his characters in _A Winter's Tale._

"The play's the thing, wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King!"  She mouthed her favorite line of the play.  She loved how Shakespeare could make one small sentence so powerful.  It was like she breathed in the air that Hamlet himself breathed.  This was her sanctuary.  She would always read one of his plays whenever she couldn't handle the stress of her life.  Being Harry Potter's friend was a hard thing to do.  But she would never trade it for anything.  She just needed to get away.  She needed to pour her weakness into her books, so she could be strong and revived when she wasn't reading them.  Yes, all she need was to be energized…

---------------------

Harry never let his parents out of his site.  He told Lily to sleep on the floor next to Hermione's bed, so Hermione would know if anything were wrong.  James slept in between Harry's and Ron's beds.  At first they thought it was strange, but they didn't bother to ask questions.  They just out they're thoughts elsewhere.

Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, when Lily came and sat down next to him.

"Well, Mel is out with Sirius, and James is trying to get Remus to talk to him.  Ron's following them for some reason.  'Mione is reading _Romeo and Juliet_, so I need someone to talk to."

Harry found this as a great opportunity to talk with the mother he never knew.  "Sure."

"So, where did you get that scar?" she asked.

Harry's stomach seemed to flip.  That was certainly the worst question she could've asked.  "Well, er, you don't want to know."

"Too gruesome, huh?  Ok, then…where did you get eyes like that?  They look just like…"  Lily trailed off.  A sudden thought had just occurred to her.  "I've g-got to go."  And with that, she got up off the couch and went to the girls' dormitory.

Harry knew Hermione was up there reading, so Lily was safe.  Just then Peter came in through the door.  His lip was black and blue.  Harry smiled in satisfaction.  Peter eyed Harry with confusion, seeming as though he was looking for sympathy.  He could look that way all he wanted, but Harry was never going to say sorry.

----------------------

"Prongs, just leave me alone," begged Remus.

"But Moony, I need to apologize.  What I said was totally out of line."

"There, you've apologized."

"But-"

"Leave me ALONE!"

"Ok," sighed James.  He was forced to head back, with Ron trailing behind.

Remus was left alone to cry for Ashley.  His Ashley…

It was all his fault…

A/N:  How's this chappie?  Yes, it's a teensy bit of a cliffhanger, but it won't be answered until later (not in the next chapter).  But still, soon enough.  Hey, JKR does this all the time, right?  Will update soon (hopefully).

****

****


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other stuff J.K. Rowling came up with.  I own my stuff.  And I don't own "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton.

Thanks to my reviewers!

BURN THE RUM:  Yup, poor Remus, indeed.  Soon the tale will be told of HOW.  Hehehe…

Indiangurl:  I know, I know…I would be mad, too!  Like I said, the story of Ashley will be told soon enough.  Yeah, Harry should kick Voldemort's a*s.  Doesn't he every time?  Same with Peter…

Cocopops:  Thanks for reading!  I really appreciate it.  Soon Ashley will come into the picture.

Harryforeva:  Everybody likes (or strongly hates) a cliffhanger.  And apparently they like Ashley, too.  Soon…

(the song this time will not be in bold and italics.  My computer's a little screwed up at the moment.)

she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way  
  
how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man  
  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way  
  
and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
what could be the worse than leaving something behind  
and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
it's loneliness she finds...  
if only he was mine  
  
she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
she must rinse him  
she must rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way

****

"James, what are you doing?"

"Harry has been following us around everywhere since last week.  I was looking for some alone time."  James looked into Lily's bright emerald eyes.

"James," she said, "there's something…odd about him."

"Are you talking bad about my son?"

"No, James.  Actually, it's funny you mention the part about 'son'-"

But Lily was cut off by Mel and Sirius bursting through the doors.  

"Geez, James," said Sirius.  "We've been looking all over for you.  Where have you-"

James put his finger to his lips and motioned for Lily, Sirius and Mel to follow him.  And they headed outside, towards the forbidden forest.

----------------------

Harry stared across the room at Hermione.  He all of a sudden felt a hate seer through him.  He envied the fact that she, or anyone else, was not being hunted by Voldemort.  He could very well cease to exist.  Not _her_…

"It's not fair," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, as she looked up from her book.

"I said, it's not fair," his voice rising.

"What's not fair?"

_How could she be so oblivious?_  "Is Voldemort after you?"

"Oh," she said.  "No, but Harry, you need to come off it for a while."

"How can I come off it?  It's not as simple as you think, Hermione.  I'm the one who has to fight.  I'm the one who must kill or be killed.  Why?  Because of some damn prophecy!"

Hermione started to get really aggravated.  "Harry, you're not the only one with problems, you know.  The Order is trying so hard to make everything safe for you, but all you can do is complain!  You're not the only one who's been hurt by Voldemort.  Quit acting like everything in the entire world is always on you!"

"Fine, you can go back to your silly problems and just stop caring.  I envy you."

Hermione, furious, grabbed a copy of _Macbeth_, and stormed out of the common room.  As soon as she left, Harry felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.  Just then, Ron walked in. 

"Hey, mate.  Why so down?"

A sudden thought occurred to Harry.  "Ron, if you're here, then where are my parents?"

"I thought 'Mione was with them!"

Harry swore and ran out of the room, Ron right behind him.  He stopped at a nearby window as he witnessed James, Sirius, Lily, and Mel enter the Forbidden Forest.  Not far behind them, Harry saw Remus and Peter point in the direction they had just gone, and run into the Forest as well.

Harry and Ron ran towards the doors leading them to the outside grounds.  On the way, they spotted Hermione.  Forgetting what had just happened in the common room, she sensed the emergency and she quickly followed them.

-------------------------

"James, what are you looking for?" asked Melissa.

"I just wanted to see if it's still here…"  
  


"Wait, Prongs, are you talking about-"

"Yeah," answered James.

Sirius gave a smirk and started looking around.  They stopped at a large tree with jet-black bark.  The leaves were just as dark.  The only spot that wasn't black was towards the bottom of the tree.  There was an engraving.  The letters M, W, P, and P, were blood red.  James and Sirius began digging with their hands through the dirt and the foot of the tree.  When they could find anything, they gave up.

"Someone must've found it," sighed Sirius.

"Found what?" asked Lily.

James answered her.  "We hid our Map out here.  Since we've been so…notorious at Hogwarts, Filch checks our dorms every week.  We couldn't risk him finding it, and no one ever comes out here."

"Hey, Prongs!" yelled Remus.

"Moony, Wormtail, what are you doing here?"

"We saw you guys come, and we didn't want to miss out on the fun.  So, what are you doing?"

"Well," started James, "We were just-"

"GET DOWN!"  Harry screamed as he, Ron, and Hermione were running up to the forest.

James got down, just barely dodging the stunning spell that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"You can't dodge everything," came a cold, high-pitched voice.

A/N: Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but it's setting up for the next one.  PLEASE review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or the other stuff JKR owns.  I do not own "Paradise" by Vanessa Carlton.  I DO own my stuff.

Thanks to all my _very nice_ reviewers!

Writingangel203:  Geez, Neli.  Hehehe…anyway, thanks for reading the story!  Please don't curse me!

BURN THE RUM:  Here's more!  Read and see what happens.  By the way…what are some really good country songs you know?

Indiangurl:  Harry is REALLY pissed, so he might let some power slip…(just don't be standing next to him when it does!).

Harryforeva:  Yeah, that's right!  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Once upon a year gone by 

**_She saw herself give in_**

**_Every time she closed her eyes_**

**_She saw what could have been_**

**_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds_**

**_When covers tucked in tight_**

**_Funny when the bottom drops_**

**_How she forgets to fight…to fight_**

****

**_And it's one more day in paradise_**

**_One more day in paradise_**

****

**_As darkness quickly steals the light_**

**_That shined within her eyes._**

**_She slowly swallows all her fear_**

**_And soothes her mind with lies_**

**_Well all she wants and all she needs_**

**_Are reasons to survive_**

**_A day in which the sun will take_**

**_Her artificial light…her light_**

****

**_And it's one more day in paradise_**

**_One more day in paradise_**

**_It's one more day in paradise_**

**_One last chance to feel alright…alright_**

****

**_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out_**

**_Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out_**

**_Don't you try to hold it in just let it out_**

**_Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_**

****

**_And it's one more day in paradise_**

**_One more day in paradise_**

**_It's one more day in paradise_**

**_One last chance to feel alright…alright_**

****

**_Once upon a year gone by_**

**_She saw herself give in_**

**_Every time she closed her eyes_**

**_She saw what could have been_**

Before Harry or anyone else knew it, their wands were being ripped from their hands and magical ropes that seemed to give off a golden glow in the fresh darkness were binding them.  Harry had noticed Mel say an invisibility cantation before her wand was taken.  He saw it dematerialize, and Mel shoved her hand behind her back.

"You're a brave one," Voldemort said to James.  "But you have many predictable weaknesses."

"What are you going to do to me?" spat James.

"You?" Voldemort laughed.  "What kind of fool do you take me for?  I have made to many mistakes by direct attacks, but I shall not repeat them.  I have learned to weaken the heart.  Perhaps by attacking a son…"

Voldemort pulled a small glass vial from his robes.  Inside was scarlet red potion…greatly resembling blood…

He walked over to Harry and forced his mouth open.  Voldemort opened the vial and poured a single drop onto Harry's tongue.

The pain was excruciating.  Harry almost began to beg for scar pains.  Anything but this.  As the pain began to subside, he realized that his vision seemed to be engulfed in thick gray clouds.  He was somewhere else…

He was next to a fluttering veil…

"SIRIUS!  SIRIUS!"  

Harry had to get to his godfather.  He needed to save.  But he knew he was dead.  

Harry felt a sharp pain stick him in the back, as if a cool blade had been forced through him.  But _he_ was not dead…

The Department of Mysteries vanished, and he was back in the Forbidden Forest.  Hot sweat lined his face.  He was still bound by the ropes.

"Or," said Voldemort, walking over to Remus, "maybe you would prefer I weaken a best friend…"

He forced a drop down Lupin's throat.  Lupin cried in anguish.

Remus drifted off into a place…a field at night.  He was lying on his back, staring up at the stars.

"Remus," came the voice of a girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair, "if you don't stop daydreaming, I'm going to hex you!"

"But Ashley," said Remus, not taking his eyes off the stars, "there's no hexing in the summer.  If you got expelled, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, you'd get a new girlfriend and forget all about me," she giggled.

"Impossible," he whispered.  He sat up and kissed the girl's soft, warm lips.  But when they pulled apart, he noticed she was staring in horror at the sky.

"R-remus, it's a full moon!"

"Ashley, run NOW!"  

She started to run away, but it was too late.  Remus had transformed into a wolf and was making his way towards Ashley.  The next thing he saw was blood, and then a large staff coming down on his head.  He woke up to find himself on a bench in the hospital waiting room.

"Where's Ashley?" he asked, frantically.

A woman with a mean, and slightly wrinkled face turned to him.  She looked nothing like her daughter, Ashley.

"You could have killed her!  Luckily that farmer boy stopped it in time.  You are NEVER to see her again, do you hear me?  I am moving her to a different Wizarding school.  I only brought you here to tell you that."

Remus didn't object.  He didn't want to hurt Ashley again.  If only he knew the torment that one decision would bring him.

Then the white walls of the hospital disappeared, and Remus was still tied up, panting.

"You see," said Voldemort, "one drop of this potion can make a person relive their worst and most painful memories.  It can weaken them considerably before the final blow is taken.  Then, death is inevitable."  He walked over to Sirius.  "Maybe your best man should pay."

Just then, Mel broke from her bonds (using the wand that she placed an invisibility spell on).  She snuck up behind Voldemort and jabbed him with the wand.  He stumbled, dropping the potion.  Mel caught it, making sure it hadn't spilt.

"Leave us," she demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Voldemort, as he got up.

"I'll…I'll break it!"

"Stupid girl!  That vial is indestructable, and it will not spill.  I had to take those precautions."  He gave a cold laugh.  "It's either you or _him_."

Melissa turned and looked at Sirius.  Her heart throbbed inside her chest, for she knew what she had to do.

Sirius shook his head.  "Mel, don't!"

She did it anyway.  She lifted the potion and downed the entire thing.  A look of complete terror spread across her face.  She dropped to her knees and screamed in utter agony.  The immense amount of potion caused her pain that could never be compared.  If one drop could cause Harry to wish for his scar pains, think of how much almost an entire bottle can cause.

Voldemort was enraged and he whipped out his wand.  A jet of blue flames spilled from the tip and formed a long whip.  He struck Mel and she fell to ground.  She lay there…motionless.

The girl will pay… 

Sirius's eyes widened in hate.  "MELISSA!  What have you done!  Oh, I'll kill you!"

All of their bonds broke (they clearly were not immune to anger and rage).  They retrieved their wands and lunged at Voldemort, Sirius in front.  The fighting had begun. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else by J.K. Rowling.  I own all my stuff.  I do NOT own "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.  Rock on!

Thanks again to all my reviewers!

Counter ():  I'm sorry; I don't quite understand what you mean.  My brain is kind of racked right now, so it might be just me.  Thanks for reading anyway!

BURN THE RUM:  Thanks for the songs.  I'm thinking of putting one in a thank you section at the end of the story.  A few people asked me about country, so I figured, why not?  Anyway, they sound like great suggestions.  By the way, have you updated Just A Simple Love Song, yet?  I love that "Traveling Soldier" song.  Anyway, I better get to writing before I forget everything!

****

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_**

**_Without a soul_**

**_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

****

**_(Wake me up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_(I can't wake up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

****

**_Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me_**

**_Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to Life_**

****

**_(Wake me up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_(I can't wake up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

****

**_Frozen inside without your touch_**

**_Without your love, darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead_**

****

**_All of this time_**

**_I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here_**

**_There must be something more_**

**_Bring me to life_**

****

**_(Wake me up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_(I can't wake up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

****

Flashes of light zoomed across the forest, tearing dead branches from trees.  The way Voldemort was fighting gave the illusion that he had Death Eaters with him.  But he was all alone.

"That idiot girl will pay – like her pathetic parents!"  Voldemort shot another killing curse at James, but he narrowly dodged it.

"_Stupefy!_" screamed Sirius.  

Voldemort fell and clutched his chest, but he soon got up.  He had clearly become more powerful and strong.  He lunged at Sirius, his wand pointed at his forehead.  "You'll pay for that, you filthy little-"

But he was cut off by a blue light that pushed him off Sirius.  Harry lowered his wand, proud of the hit.  But Voldemort sat on the ground, furious.  The tips of his index finger and thumb became a deep purple as he snapped his fingers.  All became silent.  The beams of light stopped shooting.  James, Lily and Sirius fell to the ground, stunned.  Peter remained unharmed, but he was too cowardly to take part in the battle at all.  Voldemort threw himself at Harry, knocking him down.  His waxy hands wrapped tightly around Harry's neck, cutting off his air.

"You will die, Potter.  Even as I speak, things are getting black.  Run along to your parents and godfather.  You can never defeat me.  The mudbloods will die, all because of your failure."

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort firey eyes beaming down at him.  He saw flames dance inside the pupils.  How beautiful the flames were…how entrancing…how deadly…

Harry felt as if a poison dripped from Voldemort's eyes, and came out through his fingertips.  His air was shortening, lungs being crushed.  He eyes rolled to the back of his head…

And then Voldemort stopped.  His hands let go of Harry's stinging neck.  He fell to his back.

"_Give me death to pay a life…_

_My blood's been damned to eternal strife…_

_Darkness has condemned my soul…_

_Now I'm forced to pay the toll…_

_Fallen…_"

Voldemort's words didn't make sense to Harry at all.  He didn't know what was going on.  He was too weak.  He heard a snap, and Voldemort was gone.  James, Lily, and Sirius began to lift themselves up, rubbing their heads.

"Harry," Lily whispered.  The three of them rushed to his side.

"Go to Mel," said Harry.  "GO!"

They hesitantly left him, and lifted Melissa's limp form from off the ground.  Harry's vision grew black, but his voice escaped, leaving nonsensical verse.  A little like this:

"_The glass is filled to its brim,_

_But the darkened contents are very dim._

_The winding binds that forever tie,_

_Keep the truth to save a lie._

_Eternity unbroken…_"

Harry felt a cold flash flutter through his body as he sank into darkness.  He could barely feel himself being carried to the school.

A/N:  Ok, ok, I know this chapter is annoyingly vague and short.  But I'm not very good at writing fight scenes.  However, there's another reason that everything is confusing and short, but I can't reveal it to you YET.  It would kind of…well…give something away.  I will update as soon as I get some reviews (just want to know what the opinion of the chapter is).


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  Long story short, J.K. Rowling's mind has far surpassed mine J.  I own my stuff.  But I do NOT own "Ghost of You and Me" by BBMak.

Thanks A LOT to all of my reviewers.  You really cheered me up.

Indiangurl:  I know it was short, and I was kicking myself for it, but thanks for your kind words.  I will try for longer chapters, but the song bit makes it hard.  I'll try, though.  If I don't, I give you permission to cyberly bash me on the head (corny, I know) J.

Person ():  Wow, I'm thrilled that you like it and I am more than happy to put up this next chapter.  Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

BURN THE RUM:  I'm glad you know the song, 'cause I am a MAJOR Evanescence fanatic!!!  Yeah, I like to throw a little verse in here and there (hey, Tolkien did it, right?).  By the way, you spelled Evanescence right!  Yay!  PLEASE type down some of your ideas soon, 'cause I love reading your stories!

Harryforeva:  Thanks!  Your review was the first I got on the last chapter, and it made me feel better, 'cause I thought it wasn't good.  I'm glad you like the story so far.  Here's more!

Dishonest Jack Sparrow:  Rachel, is that you?  Even if it's not,  thank you!  That was really nice 'cause I love hearing feedback.  By the way, I like your penname!  J

Okay, guys, I know it's been long since I've updated, but I have a thousand boatloads of stuff going on right now (or shiploads – Black Pearl loads for all of the Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there).  But I'll keep updating as much as I can.  Enjoy the chappie!

****

****

What am I supposed to do with all these blues 

**_Haunting me_**

**_Everywhere no matter what I do_**

**_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow_**

**_I can't let go_**

**_When will the night be over_**

****

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name _**

**_For what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love_**

**_It's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the Ghost of you and me_**

****

**_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by_**

**_Phantom ships_**

**_Lost at sea and one of them is mine_**

**_Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_The stars don't seem to guide me_**

****

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name _**

**_For what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love_**

**_It's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the Ghost of you and me_**

****

**_The Ghost of you and me_**

**_When will it set me free_**

**_I hear the voices call following footsteps down the hall_**

**_Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul…_**

****

**_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow_**

**_I can't let go_**

**_When will the night be over_**

****

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name _**

**_For what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love_**

**_It's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the Ghost of you and me_**

"Padfoot," said James in a near whisper, "are you going to be ok?"

Sirius turned his head towards his best friend.  "No," he answered truthfully.  He would never be ok…if she didn't open her eyes…

James sensed the longing for loneliness in Sirius' tone.  He decided to take Lily and leave the hospital wing.  Remus was lying in the bed next to Mel, unconscious, trying to recover from the memory potion.  Peter was God knows where.  As soon as James and Lily left, Sirius did something very unusual.  He allowed himself to cry.

"Oh, Melissa…" he pleaded, "what did you do?  You never should have taken the vile."

Sirius lay his head at the foot of the bed, and let the tears gently caress the surface of the covers.  Mel was pale.  Her lips were drained of all their color, and beads of sweat lingered on her face.  She would not move a muscle, even in sleep.  Sirius remembered how relieved he was when he detected a faint pulse.  But his relief vanished when he realized just how faint it was.

"I never meant for this to happen," he whispered softly.  And out of his robes, he produced a small little package.

----------------------------

****

Harry's eyes fluttered open.  He expected to be staring at the white walls of the hospital, but instead found himself looking upon the many portraits hanging in Dumbledore's room.

****

"I see you've woken up," said Dumbledore quietly.

****

"Where's my dad and mum and-"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, they are all fine.  Except for Melissa, I am not sure of her condition.  The events that took place tonight were short – but intriguing.  Very intriguing, indeed…"

Harry's thoughts began to loom towards Mel.  He seemed to now have a certain connection with her.  But he did not understand…he couldn't understand anything about tonight.

"I am sure you are confused about the events of tonight.  They were puzzling, but important.  This night will linger with you for the rest of your days."

Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.  He did not want to remember this night.  It sent an odd chill through his body, but a stinging was piercing his back.

"When Voldemort gave you the potion, I assume you saw the events of last year at the Department of Mysteries.  Then you felt a long, cold stab in your middle back.  That is the seal of this memory.  Though this night will not cause you pain, you will remember with precision of all that took place tonight.  It will never fade like most memories tend to do."

Harry leaned back.  He thought of how one small drop could cause that much damage.  He didn't _ever_ want to remember tonight.

"Then, what about Mel?  She drank the whole vile!"

Dumbledore looked down, almost as if he was ashamed.  "The potion Voldemort had obtained is not only painful, but lethal.  Drinking too much can kill you.  Mel is fortunate, though.  Her body is strong with a powerful and ancient force – one Voldemort had not counted on.  Only, in a heroic effort, she has condemned herself with a terrible burden.  The potion she drank is now a part of her blood, her being.  If she does not drink it again every year, then she will die.  As a result, she is forced to relive tonight over and over again.  She will be stuck in this moment forever."

"But, Professor" asked Harry, "Voldemort said something…in verse…like he was reading off a spell, or incantation, or something."

"Yes, I know what you mean.  That ancient force in Mel is what drove Voldemort to seal his own fate.  Since he attempted to kill off this pure magic, Mel was able to telepathically transfer a punishment.  She doesn't know or remember ever doing such a thing, though.  Think about it, Harry.  She wants him to pay for Sirius' life.  It all becomes untangled."

Harry was able to understand it now.  "But, sir, I know I said something too.  What did that mean?"

"Again, it was Mel.  She was making a prediction about her own life.  But now, Harry, you two share a connection, a life force.  It is too hard to put in words.  Yes, Mr. Potter, even for me.  She did place an incantation on you, though it was unintentional."

"So now what am I to do?" asked Harry quietly.

"It is time for them to leave, Harry.  They need to get back, or they could risk leaving existence entirely.  I know it's hard."

No, he didn't.  He didn't know the immense amount of guilt and pain it caused Harry to send his parents, Remus, and Sirius back.  It was as if he were leading them to their own deaths.

-------------------------

Sirius held the small, squarish box in his hand.  He stared at the smooth velvet surface for a long time.  It was now or never, and all he could feel was right now.

He opened the tiny box and revealed a stunning sapphire ring.  The square-cut jewel glimmered on the silver band.  The two square diamonds on each side gave the ring a frosty shimmer.  He had been able to buy it after sneaking off to Hogsmede when Mel was hanging out with Lily.  No one knew of his plan.

He took the ring out and slowly slipped it on Mel's left ring finger.  He got down on one knee and whispered, "Melissa Blaine, whether you make it through this or not, I love you, and I always will."  Tears began to slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks.  "Will you marry me?"

He dropped his head onto the soft comforter, knowing there would be no response.  And with this thought, he let out a quiet, slow wail.

"Ask me again."

He looked up, astonished.  It couldn't be.  But with all his heart, he knew…

"Will you marry me?" he said, louder this time.

Melissa said nothing.  She slowly sat up, and pulled him into a long kiss, one that blew every other away.  

"How did you know I'd say yes?" she asked.

"Well," he answered, "how can you resist me?"

She laughed and kissed him again, letting her ring glow and illuminate the darkness inside her.

A/N:  How'd you like that for a chapter?  By the way, who's seen Return of the King?  IT'S AWESOME!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter *sigh*.  I own all my stuff, though (duh!).  I do NOT own "Behind Blue Eyes" originally done by The Who (the newest version is done by Limp Bizkit).  

Yay!  Reviews!

Indiangurl:  I know it's confusing, but I promise you that it will make sense later.  Please bear with me (if I were you, I'd hit me on the head…if that made sense…).  Return of the King is my absolute favorite movie!  I even wear a ring that came off my bookmark around a chain on my neck.  I know!  I'm crazy!  Legolas IS very gorgeous, but my fav character is Aragorn (it's good to be the king!).  I love Merry!  Ok, I can't shut up about RotK!!!

Writingangel203:  Yay!  You called me by my nickname!  I know, Legolas, I wish I could've come, too, but I was IMMENSLY busy!  Here's more, Neli.  ALL HAIL ARAGORN (who is king of Gondor, not all men…I asked Danny) hehehe.

BURN THE RUM:  I just got PotC for Christmas, and I LOVE that quote!  Wow, that's really weird, 'cause when I saw RotK, I couldn't stop talking about when Pippin sang!  It's on the soundtrack, too!  Yay!  Here's more story to read!

Harryforeva:  Yeah, I know.  I'm a sucker for those sappy proposals, and Sirius REALLY needs a girl!  So, I couldn't resist making one!

****

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To be the bad man_**

**_To be the sad man_**

**_Behind blue eyes_**

****

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To be hated_**

**_To be fated_**

**_To telling only lies_**

****

**_But my dreams_**

**_They aren't as empty_**

**_As my conscience seems to be_**

****

**_I have hours only lonely_**

**_My love is vengeance_**

**_That's never free_**

****

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To feel these feelings_**

**_Like I do_**

**_And I blame you_**

****

**_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger_**

**_None of my pain and woe_**

**_Can show through_**

****

**_But my dreams_**

**_They aren't as empty_**

**_As my conscience seems to be_**

****

**_I have hours only lonely_**

**_My love is vengeance_**

**_That's never free_**

****

**_When my fist clenches, crack it open_**

**_Before I use it and lose my cool_**

**_When I smile, tell me some bad news_**

**_Before I laugh and act like a fool_**

****

**_If I swallow anything evil_**

**_Put your finger down my throat_**

**_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_**

**_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_**

****

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To be the bad man_**

**_To be the sad man_**

**_Behind blue eyes_**

****

**_But my dreams_**

**_They aren't as empty_**

**_As my conscience seems to be_**

****

"Mel, I just can't believe it!" Lily squealed.  "You're engaged!  And to Sirius Black!"

"I know," Mel giggled, as she held her hand in the light, making her ring glow.  "It's absolutely wonderful!"  She had propped herself up in the hospital bed so she could talk to Lily.

"Isn't it funny, though?  You guys only started going out when we got here, which was…sixth months ago!  Has it really been that long?"

"I know, I can't believe it.  Time's just so tricky.  When you're having a miserable day, it'll feel like ages.  But when you're having the greatest time of your life, it feels like only a second.  I don't get it."

"Yeah, me neither."  Lily sighed and stared down at the sapphire ring on Mel's hand.  "He must've been planning this for a couple of weeks, at least!"

"Yeah, but you know, Lil?  We've loved each other for years, only, we didn't tell it to each other.  So it's like we've been together forever."

"Wow, Melissa, that was beautiful.  You're a poet!"

Mel laughed a little.  She had loved to write poetry and stories, but she never thought they were that good.  Everyone always told her, though, that she was a poet.  It was kind of like a running bit, in a way.  "Yeah, Lily, and you're a champion dragon tamer!"  

Lily got red in the face, but laughed anyway.  Everyone knew Lily would be a hopeless dragon – or any other animal – tamer.  Especially after the…unpleasantness in fifth year, but that's not important.

Mel laughed at her own joke, then cringed.  A sharp recurring pain eased itself into her back.

"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Lily, a little worried.

"Oh, it's just a sharp pain that keeps hitting my back.  It really hurts."  She cringed again.

"Let me take a look at it."  

Lily looked at the skin on Mel's back.  There was a very odd shaped scar and the middle of it.  The scar looked like a sideways ying-yang, but without the dots or black and white.  It sent an uncomfortable shudder down Lily's spine.

"What is it?" asked Mel.

"There's a scar in the middle of your back.  It must be from the potion, but…I don't understand…"

"I don't either, Lil, but I'm afraid of what it might mean."

--------------------------

"Wow, Padfoot, you actually proposed?" James said, clapping his best friend on the back.

"Don't you think it's a bit rash?  I mean, she was going to die.  There's no proof that she's all ok."  Remus gave Sirius a stern look.

"Moony, I can feel it.  I know she's going to make it.  Besides, when have I ever done anything really rash?  Wait – don't answer that," Sirius said when he saw that Remus was about to refute his statement.  "If I made you an usher, would lay off it?"

Remus laughed.  "Fine, as long as you make me in charge of the Firewhiskey and champagne."

"Fine, fine.  But if Mel complains that all her relatives are drunk, it'll be your head, Moony."

--------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione lead Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Melissa to an empty classroom.  Harry held a small clear pyramid and a note in his hand.  On the note read:__

Hey, Harry.  Great news about seeing your parents and everyone.  Wish we could've but Dumbledore threatened to kick us out of the Order if we didn't send this to you right away.  Just set it in the middle of your group, press the top point, and say the day, month, hour, and year you want to get to.  Oh, and cover your ears, mate.  It makes a rather nasty boom.

-Fred and George

Harry hated to send his parents back.  It was as if lying and telling everyone it would be all right.  It wasn't going to be…it was never going to be….No one knew how hard it was to act like the bad man and send everyone to their doomed fate.  No one knew what it was like for him to be so sad and depressed, yet having to be strong.  He relied on that strength.

"Ok, everyone," he said.  "You guys make a circle."

Everyone, except Harry, Ron and Hermione got into a small circle.  Harry placed the pyramid in the middle of the group, then followed Hermione and Ron out the door.  He peeked his head through the threshold.

"Lupin, put you finger on the top, and yell the hour, day, month, and year you guys left.  It'll be as if you were only gone a minute."  The trio ran away from the classroom and covered their ears.  They could still hear a clear and distinct BOOM.  They ran back to the class.  Harry walked in slowly and picked up the pyramid.  "Until we meet again," he whispered.

--------------------------  

The Marauders, Lily, and Melissa opened their eyes and discovered that they were indeed home.  The classroom was slightly different.  James went to the door and peered out, as if to check if the coast was clear.

"Just as we left it," he said.

A/N:  Ok, just to clarify, this is NOT the last chapter.  There are about four more to go.  I know this one seemed like an end, and I just wanted to make it clear that it wasn't.  PLEASE REVIEW!!

****


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda.  You know the drill.  I don't own "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.  _I love this song…_

Thanks AGAIN to all of my extremely nice reviewers!

dL1255:  Thank you so much!!  That is one of the absolute nicest reviews I've ever gotten!  Here's more!

Writingangel203:  Oh, Legolas, you know I do it just to tick you off…hehe, jkjk.  Anyway, where did you get that Aragorn poster?  JEALOUS!!!

Harryforeva:  Thanks!  I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Indiangurl:  Ok, I am insanely jealous of you right now!  That Evenstar necklace is so cool, but it costs $95.00!!!  Oh well…here's more, and you'll find out about Mel and Sirius soon enough!

BURN THE RUM:  Yes, I admit, I think Aragorn is hott, too, but that's not why he's my favorite.  He kicks ass, and it was awesome when he led the dead army.  I actually whistled when Legolas stepped through the door when he went to see Frodo, but Aragorn is still definitely my favorite.  He sings, too!

****

****

He drowns in his dreams An exquisite extreme I know 

**_He's as damned as he seems_**

**_More Heaven than a heart could hold_**

****

**_And if I tried to save him_**

**_My whole world could cave in_**

**_Just ain't right_**

**_Just ain't right_**

****

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_Such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and laughter_**

**_Would it be beautiful_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

****

**_He's magic and myth_**

**_As strong as what I believe_**

**_A tragedy with_**

**_More damage than a soul should see_**

**_And do I try to change him_**

**_So hard not to blame him_**

**_Hold on tight_**

**_Hold on tight_**

****

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_Such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and laughter_**

**_Would it be beautiful_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

****

**_I'm longing for love and the logical_**

**_But he's only happy hysterical_**

**_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_**

**_Waiting so long_**

****

**_He's soft to the touch_**

**_But frayed at the end he breaks_**

**_He's never enough_**

**_And still he's more than I can take_**

****

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_Such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and laughter_**

**_Would it be beautiful_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

"Can you believe we survived Hogwarts?" exclaimed Melissa.

"We made it," said James.  "We graduated without having to be expelled!"

"You were dangerously close, though," laughed Lily.

Melissa, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus made their way to the carriages that would lead them to the Hogwarts Express.  Mel and Sirius had an arm around each other.  Mel once again waved her hand to let the sapphire ring glitter.

"It looks like we're not going to have much time to celebrate our freedom," sighed Sirius.  "We've got a wedding to plan."

"You make it sound like such a chore," Mel said, a little exasperated.

"No, just as long as you let James throw me that bachelor party."

"What bachelor party?" asked Mel.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Mel," said James.  "The liquor won't be strong enough to kill him.  And I'll assure you that he will be sober enough for the reception."

"_James!_"  Mel gave James a look that could've pierced his skull.

"I was just kidding!  _Sirius, don't let your fiancee kill the best man!_"

They all laughed it off as they climbed into the carriage.  They all stared out the window as Hogwarts grew smaller and smaller.  The mist and clouds soon covered up the large castle, casting it into an abyss of fog.

"Don't worry," said Remus, as if he read everyone's thoughts.  "We'll all return there someday.  We'll see our children off, and watch them become great wizards…someday…"

They each sighed, as if from relief, and they soon came to the long, majestic train.

-------------------------

The train ride seemed longer than ever before.  They each had fallen asleep, as if the past seven years had caught up with them.  

James fluttered his eyes open.  He saw that Mel had fallen asleep on Sirius' lap, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.  She had her arms around his shouldered.  He stared at the two and smiled.

"They're going to make it," he whispered.

He then noticed that Peter had fallen asleep with his face against the glass window.  His mouth was open, and large snores protruded from it.  James had to bite his own lip to keep from laughing.  Remus was lying on the floor of the car.  His hat covered his eyes and his head was propped up on his suitcase.  He seemed quite content.

James, himself, sat upright, next to the window.  Lily's head lay on his lap, his arms resting on her shoulders.  He smiled, and then shook her awake.

"Tiger Lily, wake up.  C'mon, I have something to show you."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.  As she yawned, James could make out a faint "Ok".

They stepped outside the car and he led her to a different one.  The car was plain, but it had booths on both sides.  There was a shelf at the top that loomed over the right side.  They sat down at one of the booths.

"Hey, Lil, you're good at charms, right?  Could you get me that glass ball from up on the shelf?"

Lily eyed him suspiciously, but did what he asked.  As soon as her finger wrapped around the orb, it seemed to burst, but not shatter.  All around the car were red, white, and pink roses, as well as white lillies.  There were, to Lily's surprise, diamonds hanging from the flower stems.  Lily gasped.

"James, this must've cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, but it won't last long.  Probably about ten minutes.  I've got connections."

"Luv, you must be out of your mind!  You spent a lot of money on me, only for it to last a few moments.  Are you crazy?  You don't need to do this for me!"

James just smiled and looked in her eyes.  "Would you marry someone crazy enough to do all this?"

Lily's shocked expression turned into a huge grin.  She hugged James so hard and began to cry.  "Absolutely," was all she could say.

He whipped out a velvet box from inside his robes and opened it.  The ring had a square-cut diamond that rested on the silver band, with a small square emerald on the left and right of it.  James slipped the ring on Lily's left hand.  She began to wave her fingers around, just like Mel had.

"The emeralds reminded me of your eyes," said James', his face just inches away from Lily's.

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and slowly said, "It's perfect."  She then bombarded him with kisses.

----------------------

Sirius, Mel, Remus, and Peter awoke to find Lily sitting on James' lap, hugging him and kissing him.  They knew that she loved him and all, but where did this sudden outburst of public affection come from?

"Geez, you guys, get a room!"

"Oh, be quiet, Padfoot!  My fiancee can kiss me in front of you guys as much as she wants!"

"Oh my God!" squealed Mel.  "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded and waved her left hand in front of them.

"Everybody's getting married nowadays," retorted Remus, letting out a small yawn.

Just then, there was a warning bell, letting everyone know that they had arrived at King's Cross.  Each of them climbed off the train, and began scanning for their parents.

"Oh, Lily, I wonder what your mum's gonna say!  We both leave ringless, and come back engaged!"  Mel's face began to light up at the thought of Mrs. Evans' face when she saw them.  Since Mel's parents had died, Lily's family took her in.  They were very sweet, and treated her as part of their own family.

"Well, Melissa, there's no stopping us – or them – now!"  Lily pointed in the direction of James and Sirius.  They were obviously in the best moods they had been in a long time.  "I guess love is the remedy."

A/N:  How'd you like it?  Anyway, just for a heads up, the next two chapters are going to be weddings (surprise, surprise!).  Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so on and so forth.  I do not own "Train Wreck" by Sarah McLachlan.  And, again, I don't own "Sonnet 18" by William Shakespeare.

All of my reviewers once again are thanked.

gaul1:  Thank you!  It's great to know that you're enjoying the story!

Indiangurl:  Oh my God!  I wish I saw that show!  YAY FOR VIGGO!!!  He really beat Johnny Depp?  WOW!  Hehehe….anyway, after the James and Lily wedding chapter, you'll find out about Sirius and Mel.  I can't wait to write that chapter, so if the next one seems rushed, that'll be why.

Harryforeva:  Yeah, James rocks.  But I think I made it a bit too obvious that they were going to get married.  lololol…

BURN THE RUM:  Umm, sorry.  I still am probably going to use a Dixie Chicks song called "A Home" in the last chapter (hint, or whatever you wanna call it:  It's going to be a special double song chapter.).  Aragorn sings in the end, just after he gets crowned.  He has a nice, voice too (but Pippin's song was better).  Have you seen Master and Commander?  If not, you may like it, 'cause Billy Boyd is in that, too!

****

Would your love in all its finery 

**_Tear at the darkness all around me_**

**_Until I can feel again_**

**_Until I can breathe again_**

****

**_'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_**

**_Waiting for someone to come pick me off the tracks_**

**_A wild fire born of frustration_**

**_Born of the one love that gets me so high_**

**_I've no fear at all_**

****

**_Would your eyes like midnight fireflies_**

**_Light up the trenches where my heart lies_**

**_Until I can see again_**

**_To find my way back again_**

****

**_'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_**

**_Waiting for someone to come pick me off the tracks_**

**_A wild fire born of frustration_**

**_Born of the one love that gets me so high_**

**_I've no fear at all_**

****

**_To fall so deep into you_**

**_Lose myself completely_**

**_In your sweet embrace_**

**_All my pain's erased_**

****

**_From your mouth it's all that I wish_**

**_The mercy of your lips just one kiss_**

**_Until I can breathe again_**

**_So that I can sing again_**

****

**_'Cause I'm a train wreck waiting to happen_**

**_Waiting for someone to come pick me off the tracks_**

**_A wild fire born of frustration_**

**_Born of the one love that gets me so high_**

**_I've no fear at all_**

****

The lingering sounds of the organ echoed through the majestic halls of the church.  Every guest sat with anticipation.  Sirius stood at the alter, his heart beating fast.  He was about to marry the love of his life – the person he would spend eternity with.  Behind him stood James, his best man and Peter.  Mel had seemed a little uneasy about having him at their wedding, but she gave in when she saw how much Sirius had wanted him there.  The bridesmaids had finished walking down the isle and were standing to the far right of Sirius.  Lily winked at him and mouthed, "She looks so beautiful."  Then the doors at the end of the isle burst open, and out stepped Melissa and Remus.  Since Melissa's father had died, Remus took up the honor of giving her away.  Sirius' heart seemed to stop.  Tears began to form in his eyes, but his vision remained clear.  Oh, his love was breathtaking.  And he was the luckiest man in the world.

As Mel walked gracefully down the white path, she smiled at her husband-to-be.  It seemed as though her lips refused to be in anything but a smile – it was automatic.  She had this intoxicating feeling that she was on some sort of wonder drug.  One that could only cause good.  Her white, sinuous dress was plain, but extremely elegant.  The straps rested on the edges of her shoulders, and moved with her perfectly as she walked.  Her train seemed to flow beautifully, as if rippling in the wind.  She finally reached the alter and looked Sirius directly in the eye.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"Forever," replied Melissa.

The pastor began the ceremony, yet the lovers couldn't hear.  The were in their own wedding, it seemed.  Apart from everyone.  Then the pastor stopped talking and nodded at Sirius.

He looked into Mel's eyes, and began to recite Shakespeare's "Sonnet 18".  Mel smiled brightly and began to softly cry.  It was her favorite.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Though art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date;

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often his gold complexion dimmed;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time though grow'st.

     So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

     So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

They looked at each other, clearly taken.  They slowly breathed the words "I do" to each other.  Then they slipped on the rings, which were silver, and had a Celtic engraving across the band.  Inside was the inscription "May the wind always be at your back."  Then the pastor said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Sirius lifted up his wife's veil, and brought his mouth to hers.  Their kiss became a bond, uniting them as one.

-----------------------------

****

The reception was a blast.  Mel and Sirius had decided to use Muggle music, for they both enjoyed it better.  The Marauders created uproar when "Paint It Black" played.  Though it's not a marriage song, it was their favorite rock song.  Melissa and Lily, who wore a flowing midnight blue, thin strapped bridesmaid dress, cried when their favorite songs "My Immortal" and "Travelin' Soldier" came on.  They still weren't marriage songs, but they were two of the best ones played that night.

"Hey," said Sirius as he came up behind Mel, when they were able to settle down.  "Did you take your potion?"

Melissa winced, but then looked up at her husband.  "Yes, last night."

"Do they still they hurt?"

"Of course they do, Love."

"Are you getting more used to it?"

Mel turned away and closed her eyes.  "I'll never get used to it, Sirius."

Sirius became quiet.  His wife would have to relive terrible pain that he would never know, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"But Sirius, we must not think of such things.  It's our wedding!"

"You're right, Mel, and we still need to dance."  He held out his hand to her, and she took it.  

As they swayed to the slow music, Mel looked over Sirius's shoulder and noticed Remus and James conducting drinking games at a table with a handful of her family.  She giggled a little, and flashed a smile so radiant.  Sirius looked up, noticing this.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Mel pointed to the table, the smile still bright.

"Oh, I warned them.  Now they're going to get it.  Damn, I never should've put Remus in charge of the liquor," Sirius laughed.  

-----------------------

Sirius carried Melissa through the threshold of their hotel doorway.  He set her down on the bed, and he sat next to her.

"What a night," he exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," said Mel.  "But in four months, we'll go through the same thing with James and Lily's wedding."  Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Sirius couldn't contain himself.  He leaned in and kissed Mel very passionately.

"Whoa, settle down," Mel giggled.  "We've got the rest of eternity together."

"Eternity isn't long enough," said Sirius, as he kissed her again, and then proceeded to kiss her neck.

And Mel knew exactly what he meant.

A/N:  Ok, two more chapters to go!  How'd you like Sirius and Mel's wedding?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter…(c'mon, you know).  I don't own "At Last" latest version by Celine Dion.  And I also don't own "There is a Lady Sweet and Kind" by Anonymous.

Harryforeva:  Thank you, that's so sweet!  Yeah it is going to be two chapters for this story, but…you'll see next chapter…

Writingangel203:  Moo.

Indiangurl:  Awww, thanks!  Here's another wedding chapter, so I hope you like it just as much!  Oh, I really, REALLY want to see "Hidalgo", too!  He's such a great actor!  I've been praying that he'll be nominated for an Academy Award!

****

****

At last 

**_My love has come along_**

**_My lonely days are over_**

**_And life is like a song_**

****

**_At last_**

**_The skies above are blue_**

**_My heart was wrapped up in clover_**

**_The night I looked at you_**

****

**_I found a dream_**

**_That I could speak to_**

**_A dream that I can call my own_**

**_I found a thrill_**

**_To press my cheek to_**

**_A thrill that I have never known_**

****

**_And you smile_**

**_And then a spell was cast_**

**_And here we are in heaven_**

**_For you are mine_**

**_At last_**

****

With each step Lily took down the aisle, James drew in a breath.  It was as if heaven was walking towards him.  He didn't quite know if he were alive or not, but he knew that this was real – as real as it could get.  Lily took graceful step after graceful step as she slowly wandered down the snow-white path before her.  She had on an elegant white strapless dress.  The train was of a sort of transparent lace that fit over the white fabric.  Strewn in the lace were figures of Lillies and roses.  She was quite a site to behold.

As she stepped up to the alter, she winked at Mel, who sported a deep red strapless bridesmaid dress that seemed to flow as it started from the top hem, to the floor.

Lily and James looked each other in the eye.  As they did this, all the years came flooding back: the fights, the names, the longing, the passion….They knew this was right.  It had always been.

James opened his mouth and began to recite a poem as his vow.  He had loved this poem for as long as he can remember…since he had met Lily Evans.

"There is a lady sweet and kind,

Was never face so pleased my mind;

I did but see her passing by,

And yet I love her till I die.

Her gesture, motion and her smiles,

Her wit, her voice, my heart beguiles,

Beguiles my heart, I know not why,

And yet I love her till I die.

Her free behavior, winning looks,

Will make a lawyer burn his books.

I touched her not, alas, not I,

And yet I love her till I die.

Had I her fast betwixt mine arms,

Judge you that think such sports were harms,

Weren't any harm?  No, no, fie, fie!

For I will love her till I die.

Should I remain confined there,

So long as Phoebus in his sphere,

I to request, she to deny,

Yet would I love her till I die.

Cupid is winged and doth rage;

Her country so my love doth change,

But change she earth, or change she sky,

Yet I will love her till I die."

Lily developed small beads of tears in her eyes as they both lit the unity candle, symbolizing that they were now one.  And after each breathless "I do", and each warm, loving ring, they kissed.  A kiss that would forever be remembered.

-----------------------

Two years had gone by.  James and Lily were now living in Godric's Hollow.  It was a somewhat lonely place, but the atmosphere gave off a warm, welcoming feeling.  This was home.

Lily and James had just received the greatest news: they were expecting.  Lily was about four months pregnant, her belly only starting to grow.  Oddly enough, Mel was pregnant, too.  She was only in her second moth of pregnancy, though, so she had not yet begun to show.  But there was only one worry in both of their minds: Voldemort.  James, Sirius, Lily, and Melissa were all Aurors, and were all one Voldemort's revenge list.  But they had a feeling little Harry would turn out just fine…

"Since last I saw you, you passed your O.W.L.S., Harry," Lily sighed, rubbing her stomach.  "I'm proud of you.  Mummy loves you, and Daddy too."

Lily wandered over to James, who'd been watching her intently.  She embraced him and remained in his arms.

"I can't wait to see him grow," sighed James.

"Me too.  Sirius and Mel seem pretty excited to have a godson on the way."

"They're going to make great parents, Lil, I know it.  Can you imagine?  Our children going off to school together, learning new pranks to pull on Snivellus…"

"Oh, James."

"What?"

Lily kissed her husband and rubbed her tummy for the millionth time.  "He's kicking."

A/N:  I know, I know, short chapter.  But, I really want to get to the next chapter, so this is kind of rushed.  Sorry, but it will hopefully be worth it!  And, this chapter is PURPOSLEY short.  Confusing, huh?  Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, and all that other stuff you've heard in disclaimers a million times.  I do not own "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan and "A Home" by the Dixie Chicks.

A/N:  Ok, this is the last chapter (sniff), and I will have a section at the end thanking the reviewers, instead of the beginning.  And, as you may have guessed, this is a special DOUBLE song chapter!  Enjoy!

****

****

Heaven Bend to take my hand 

**_And lead me through the fire_**

**_Be the long awaited answer_**

**_To a long and painful fight_**

**_Truth be told I tried my best_**

**_But somewhere along the way_**

**_I got caught up in all there was to offer_**

**_But the cost was so much more than I could bear_**

****

**_And though I've tried I've fallen_**

**_I have sunk so low_**

**_I messed up_**

**_Better I should know_**

**_So don't come round here and_**

**_Tell me I told you so_**

****

**_We all begin with good intent_**

**_When love is raw and young_**

**_We believe that we can change ourselves_**

**_The past can be undone_**

**_But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals_**

**_In the lonely light of morning_**

**_In the wound that would not heal_**

**_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_**

**_I've held so dear_**

****

**_And though I've tried I've fallen_**

**_I have sunk so low_**

**_I messed up_**

**_Better I should know_**

**_So don't come round here and_**

**_Tell me I told you so_**

****

**_Heaven bend to take my hand_**

**_I've nowhere left to turn_**

**_I'm lost to those I thought were friends_**

**_To everyone I know_**

**_Oh they turn their heads embarrassed_**

**_Pretend that they don't see_**

**_That it's one miss-step one slip before you know it_**

**_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_**

****

**_And though I've tried I've fallen_**

**_I have sunk so low_**

**_I messed up_**

**_Better I should know_**

**_So don't come round here and_**

**_Tell me I told you so_**

Mel stood on the cliff that overlooked the city before her.  She and Sirius had bought a house on a beautiful cliff over the city, for there was nothing Mel loved more than to see the bright lights glow in the night.  And she loved views and winds.  The cool gust lifted up her hair, which was a feeling she loved.  But there was no way she could enjoy it.  Lily was dead.  James was dead.  And she knew all along…

"Dammit!" she screamed, as she kicked up some of the lose dirt and pebbles.  Why did it have to turn out this way?  Sirius had gone off to Godric's Hollow to see if they could take in little Harry.  _God bless that boy_, she thought.  He was just a tiny baby, but he single-handedly defeated Voldemort.  Yet, there was something odd about him.  Lily had had an extremely early pregnancy.  The doctor had said the baby was so powerful, he needed to come out.  It seemed as if a strange force was ordered the delivery of that baby.  Mel, herself, was having a rather long pregnancy.

She looked down and rubbed her large stomach.  The child was kicking.  "It's ok, baby, Daddy'll be home soon."

Mel turned and left after taking one long look over the city.  She sat down at a nearby desk, and practically felt the emotions building up into a lump at the back of her throat.  She put her head on her arms on the desk and cried.  She should have told them, none of this should have happened.  It wasn't fair.

_Nothing in life is fair_, a little voice in the back of her mind told her.  _But you know they're not gone.  They never were._

Mel stopped crying.  Inspiration suddenly struck her.  She pulled a pen and a piece of paper from out of the desk drawer and started to write.

_I walked along the cliffs today,_

_Where the wind sways soft and clever._

_And though my footprints have blown away,_

_I shall remain forever._

Mel, her spirits slightly raised, walked over to a shelf and pulled down a beautiful glass goblet.  It was their wedding glass, and she cherished it.  Whenever she held it, and felt the smooth touch of the midnight blue glass, she remembered their wedding.  She remembered when everyone was still here.  It gave her a feeling of comfort and warmth.  She smiled.

"Wait till Daddy finds out you're a girl!" whispered Mel to her stomach.  They had never really questioned the topic before, but Mel recently got a call from the doctor with the information.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him now!"

Mel hurried over to the door and turned the knob.

--------------------

Sirius Black went flying through the air on a broom.  The frigid wind around his face made him only go faster.  He had asked Hagrid to give Harry to him, but Hagrid wouldn't give him up.  He didn't exactly know why, though.  His thoughts were all hazy.  James and Lily were dead and he just wanted to get home and be with Mel.  He needed her more than ever now.  He could feel the icy tears on his face freeze, but he didn't care.  He just wanted to get home.  What if Mel had gone into labor and he wasn't there to bring her to the hospital?  Pregnant witches aren't supposed to use floo powder, and she wouldn't be able to get there any other way, now that his motorcycle was gone.

He soon came upon his house, but as he flew closer, he realized something was wrong.  When he got even closer, he knew something was DEFINITELY wrong.  The house was in rubble, no trace of Mel, or anybody.  Not even a baby (in case she had gone into labor).  There were emergency wizards and witches from the Ministry all around the house, looking through the rubble for anything.

"Excuse me, sir," said a wizard with a bushy mustache on his upper lip.  "Are you Sirius Black?"

"Y-yes, I am," he answered, terrified of why the wizard had a grave expression on his face.  "Where is my wife?  Is Mel ok?"

The man looked down.  "Come with me."

He led Sirius to the edge of the cliffs and knelt down.  He picked up a pale blue piece of cloth, and handed it to Sirius.

"We found this here, and there's another piece caught on that branch down there."  He pointed down at a long, spindly branch jutting out from a vine clinging to the side of cliff.  "We suspect a Death Eater attack.  You and your wife were important aurors, and in light of recent events…"  He trailed off, seeing the expression on Sirius's face.  The man slowly walked away, realizing Sirius needed to be alone.

He knelt down, and put his head in his hands, letting out long, cold sob after long, cold sob.  She was gone, never to return, dead…murdered…

Why this?  Why everything?  Was life worth living anymore?  Did he have a reason to be?  No, he didn't.  His baby – their baby was gone too, over the cliff.  He could see his love, life, and strength hurtling over the edge.  If only he'd been here…just to protect them…

He mounted his broom once again and took off.  He felt like he'd been flying for days.  He finally landed in a muggle town.  He set his broom in an alley where no one would see, then wandered off.  He didn't know where he was going.  His mind and his body were separate now.  They never agreed anymore.

He kept on walking, until he saw something, something he never expected to see here.  

"Peter!  Peter!"

Sirius ran frantically towards his friend.  He needed someone to talk to, just to sort his life out.  But Peter stared at him, developing an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Sirius Black.  You've got nerve to be here."  His voice became higher.  "LILY AND JAMES, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Peter, you know I didn't-"  A thought struck Sirius.  He filled with rage instantly.  "YOU!  I told them to – you were their new Secret Keeper…And, and Mel must've found out…YOU KILLED HER!!  SHE KNEW, AND SINCE VOLDEMORT WAS GONE, YOU DID HIM A _FAVOR_!  OH, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  Sirius didn't want to use a wand.  He wanted to get at Peter with his bare hands.

"You catch on quick, Black."

But before Sirius could react, there was a crash, and a flash of light.  

As Sirius spent many lonely years in Azkaban, he occassionally read a small piece of paper he'd found in the rubble of his house:

_I walked along the cliffs today,_

_Where the wind sways soft and clever._

_And though my footprints have blown away,_

_I shall remain forever._

And he always had this message with him.  He kept it when he broke out of Azkaban, was on the run, and stayed in Grimmauld Place.  This poem helped him realize what was worth living for – was was worth fighting for.  And he read it everyday until his body passed through that fluttering, mesmerizing veil.  _"I coming, Melissa," _were his final thoughts And though his tale has come to an end, he remains on the immortal pages forever.

****

****

I mistook the warnings for wisdom 

**_From so called friends quick to advise_**

**_Though your touch was telling me otherwise_**

**_Somehow I saw you as a weakness_**

**_I thought I had to be strong_**

**_Oh but I was just young, I was scared, I was wrong_**

****

**_Not a night goes by_**

**_I don't dream of wandering_**

**_Through the home that might have been_**

**_And I listened to my pride_**

**_When my heart cried out for you_**

**_Now every day I wake again_**

**_In a house that might have been_**

**_A home_**

****

**_Guess I did what I did believing_**

**_That love is a dangerous thing_**

**_Oh but that couldn't hurt anymore than never knowing_**

****

****

**_Not a night goes by_**

**_I don't dream of wandering_**

**_Through the home that might have been_**

**_And I listened to my pride_**

**_When my heart cried out for you_**

**_Now every day I wake again_**

**_In a house that might have been_**

**_A home_**

**_A home_**

****

**_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows_**

**_Just a place to run when my working day is through_**

**_They say home is where the heart is_**

**_If the exception proves the rule I guess is true_**

****

****

**_Not a night goes by_**

**_I don't dream of wandering_**

**_Through the home that might have been_**

**_And I listened to my pride_**

**_When my heart cried out for you_**

**_Now every day I wake again_**

**_In a house that might have been_**

**_A home_**

The End.

A/N:  Ok, that's it!  How'd you all like my story?  I just want to express my thanks to everyone who reviewed The Past Can Never Lie.  Thank you!!!  I couldn't have kept this story going if it wasn't for all your wonderful comments!  

Harryforeva:  Sorry, but as you can see, they couldn't change it.  Time is one of the trickiest things of this world, and we'll never figure it out.  You always gave such nice reviews and I really appreciate it!

BURN THE RUM:  It's ok, I love long reviews!  I always looked forward to your reviews!  You were the first one to post a comment about this story, so thanks!  You always had great opinions and stuff, so I really appreciate it.

Writingangel203:  Hey, you know what my plans are.  I'll give you a full thanks at school.  BEST BFF!!!!  MOO!

A/N:  Ok, I lied.  Not exactly the end.  There's going to be a SEQUEL!!!  Yes, a sequel!  It will be called "To You I Raise My Glass", and I hope to get the first chapter up soon.  Hope you guys like it as much as this one.  THANK YOU AND YOU'RE THE BEST!!!


End file.
